Unknown woman
by peggyweyn
Summary: Duke finds an unconscious woman on the beach, little does he know that she'll change his entire life. Warning: contains drama, mystery, suspence, romance, friendship and sex. Characters: Duke, Audrey & Nathan. I don't own anyone or anything from Haven


**First story I'm publishing here**

**I don't own anything of Haven.**

The first memory she has was the smell of the sea and the cries of the seagulls. Everything was black but when she opened her eyes, she saw the sea and a beautiful sunset. She looked up and saw the seagulls. Next she hears a man asking her if she's ok. She looks up and sees the most beautiful face she ever saw. But before she can say anything, everything turns black again.

This walk didn't turn out what it supposed to be but anything is possible in Haven, he already figured that out a long time ago. He just went out for a little walk to clear his mind. Now he has found a woman laying on the beach. He knows she's alive cause she lifted her head when he asked her if she's ok. She's got the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. But then she blacked out on him. "Damn why don't I have my cellphone with me? What now? I can't leave her here." Suddenly he hears voices.

It's Vince and Dave who are on their way to the Haven Herald. He calls them, luckely Vince has his cellphone with him and calls the paramedics and Audrey and Nathan. While Vince makes the calls, Dave asks Duke what happened. Duke can't answer that question cause he doesn't know what happened to her but he knows one thing for sure, he's gonna help her anyway he can.

By the time Audrey and Nathan arrive, paramedics are taking the woman in the ambulance. She's still unconscious. Duke wants to get in the ambulance too but Audrey stops him. "I've got questions for you, when you've answered them, you can go to the hospital ok? She's in good hands. They need to check her ok?" Duke nods and follows Audrey back to the beach where he found the unknown woman, hopefully they'll find something there that may tell them who she is.

Later at the hospital, she woke up wondering where she was. She found herself laying in a hospital bed. She tried to get up out of bed but when she tried to stand up her legs gave up on her. She almost ended up laying on the floor if Duke didn't catch her in his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why don't you stay in bed?" He asked her while looking at her all worried.

"It's kind of embarrassing." She said. Duke looked at her and asked: "What is it? What can be so embarrassing?" "Well, I kinda need to go to the bathroom." She said softly, turning her head away. Duke looked at her surprised at her answer and smiled his famous smile. He lifted her chin with his hand so she had to look up at him and said softly:

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that. You can't go on your own to the bathroom, I'll call a nurse to help you ok?"

While the nurse helped her to the bathroom, Audrey and Nathan came in with some questions. So far they found nothing on the beach that could tell them who she was. Audrey asked Duke and Nathan if they know the woman from the past. They both don't know or recognize her.

Meanwhile in the bathroom she was trying to hold it together. Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are those people? Who is that man? Is he family or a friend? I don't recognize him. All this goes through her mind. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when the nurse shook her shoulder asking her if she was ok. "I think so" she said. "You were miles away girl but I would be too if I had Duke as my boyfriend." The nurse said and she giggled afterwards.

"Duke? Who's Duke?" she asked the nurse.

The nurse looked strange at her and said: "Well the tall dark handsome man outside in your room. Don't tell me you don't know Duke? He's very famous with the ladies in this town."

"Oh, his name is Duke. No I don't know him or I can't remember that I know him." She answered to the nurse. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" the nurse said.

"Why am I in a hospital? How did I get here? Which hospital is this?"

The nurse said: "You're in Haven hospital sweetie, you got here by ambulance after Duke found you laying on the beach. You were unconscious sweetie."

She looked at the nurse totally in shock and didn't know what to say. The nurse helped her of the toilet and asked: "Are you ok? What's your name sweetie? So I can call you by your name, not that I mind to call you sweetie." She said.

"Sure no problem my name is… my name is… my name is… I can't remember my name!" She almost screamed those last words out and started crying. Suddenly the door of the bathroom went open and Duke came running in with Audrey and Nathan after him.

"What happened? What did you do?" snapped Duke at the nurse.

"I did nothing, just helped her of the toilet."

"Why did you scream? Are you in pain?" Audrey asked.

"No I'm not in pain, I just can't remember my own name. It's not the nurse's fault." She said while looking directly at Duke.

"You can't remember your name?" Audrey asked.

"No I can't, I'm trying but everything is so blurry and my head hurts a little"

"Then you've got to go back to bed and rest a little. Can you walk?" asked the nurse.

"I'll try." She said. She tries but her legs were still too weak and gave away. Duke catches her in time in his arms.

He says, "Place your arms around my neck. I'll carry you."

She places her arms around his neck, puts her head on his shoulder and says softly. "Thank you.". He carries her to the bed, the nurse already pulled away the sheets. Duke laid her gently in the bed and placed the sheets gently over her while saying "You're welcome, no problem". She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Oh that must be his famous smile and what a beautiful brown eyes he has." She thought.

They kept looking at each other till Audrey coughed a little. It made them look away from each other. They both still smiled and blushed a little too. "I don't wanna disturb you both but I've got a few questions that need to be answered." Audrey said smiling.

"No problem." answered she back to Audrey with a little blush on her cheeks.

"So you can't remember your name, do you know where you are?" Audrey asked.

"The nurse told me that I'm in Haven hospital." She said.

"Do you know why you're in Haven? Visiting someone, travelling through, vacation?"

"No I don't know why I'm here, the name Haven doesn't ring any bell." She said.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Nathan asked. "I remember laying down, looking up, seeing the beach and the water, hearing the seagulls and hearing somebody asking me if I was ok."

"That was me asking you that." Duke said.

"The next thing is that everything turned black for my eyes and I woke up here in this bed. That's all. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't remember anything else, I'm… " and she started crying.

Duke sat down next to her on the bed and took her in his arms after he took off his shoes. "It's ok, it's gonna be all ok." He whispered that in her ear while holding her and stroking her head gently.

Nathan said: "It's allright, it's gonna be ok."

"But what if it's not gonna be ok. What if I never remember who I am? I don't even know my own name." she said still crying.

Audrey answered: "We'll find out who you are ok?"

"What if you can't find out? What am I gonna do then?" she said still crying softly. "I don't know but we'll figure something out then ok? Now we've got to give you a name till we know your real name ok?" Audrey told her this while holding her hand.

She nodded at Audrey and Nathan and stopped crying. "Why are you all so nice to me? You don't know me, I could be a thief or even a killer." She asked them.

"Cause we're here to help you and I know what it feels like not knowing who you really are." Audrey said to her.

Nathan answered: "And we need to find out how you got to the beach that way. How do you wanna be called? Any preferences of a name?"

"Mmmm I don't know." She said.

"How about Lana? It's a Hawaiian name and means afloat, calm as still waters." Duke suggested.

"Mmm Lana… I like it." She said.

"Ok from now on we call you Lana" Duke says. "What… ?" Duke didn't finish his question cause Audrey gives him a sign that Lana fell asleep in his arms. He looks down and sees that her eyes are closed and she's breathing softly.

Nathan says: "We'll come back another time." And he and Audrey left the room.

Duke nodded at them and said: "I'm gonna stay here." He looked at Lana again and gave her a little kiss on her forehead and said: "Don't worry Lana, we'll figure out who you are. I promise." Duke layed down still holding Lana in his arms. Lana sighed a little in her sleep, crawled closer to Duke and put her arms around him and her head on his chest. Duke smiled, and said :"Sweet dreams Lana."

Than he closed his eyes too. The nurse came back, stopped in the doorway, smiled, turned the lights off and closed the door. A few minutes later Vince and Dave opened the door. Dave wanted to walk in the room but Vince stopped him. Vince pointed Dave to the bed and held a finger to his mouth to tell Dave to be quiet. Dave and Vince looked at Duke and the woman he still held in his arms. Then they looked at each other, smiled, stepped in the hallway and closed the door.

A few hours later Lana woke up, finding herself still in the arms of Duke, surprised to see that he's still here with her, holding her in his arms. "He looks so cute." She thought and felt a little blush coming up. "Why is he so nice to me? He doesn't know me. Hell I don't know who I am. Stop thinking and enjoy being in his arms. It feels so good laying in his arms. I feel so safe." While she was thinking all these thoughts Duke opened his eyes.

He looked down and said: "Good morning Lana, did you sleep well?"

Lana who was plunged in her thoughts, startled, looked up not knowing she had a little blush on her cheeks, said with a little stutter in her voice: "Good morning Duke, I slept good thank you and you?"

"I slept like a baby. That's weird cause I never sleep good in a hospital bed but maybe it has something to do with my beautiful company." He said while smiling at her.

Lana blushed even more and said: "Oh you're saying that to every woman you meet" while looking down. "Did I just say that out loud, OMG what must he think of me?" While she was thinking all of this, Duke looked at her wondering what went on in her mind. He placed his hand under her chin to raise her head so she had to look at him. "OMG those beautiful brown eyes" she thought.

"Aha I see my reputation went ahead of me. I admit I've said a lot to other women but nothing I didn't mean at the time. And I sure ment what I said to you just now." He said all this while looking in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Keep breathing Lana, keep breathing." This mantra went on an on in her head while looking in those brown eyes. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she saw Duke's face coming closer towards hers. "OMG he's going to kiss me." She thought. Duke moved forward and place his hand in her neck, pulling her closer softly. "OMG he's really going to kiss me." She smiled and closed her eyes. Duke placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he kissed her again still gently. This time she kissed him back. Their kisses became hotter till suddenly they heard somebody scraping her throat.

It was the doctor and nurse who came to see how Lana was doing. "I can see you're feeling just fine miss." Said the doctor with a big smile on his face.

"Oh yes she's doing great doc." Said Duke with a big smile on his face while looking at Lana.

Lana smiled back at him and blushed even more. "Thanks doctor."

"Well I've got some good news for you miss… how shall I call you?" asked the doctor.

"Call me Lana doctor."

"Ok Lana, I've got the results of all your tests we did yesterday evening when you were brought in. And there's nothing wrong with you except for the memory loss I hear from the nurse. I think it's just temporary."

"When will my memory come back dr?" Lana asked.

"Well that's hard to say, it might come back any minute, tomorrow, next week, in a few months maybe longer. That's the thing about memory loss, every person is different and so is every memory loss."

"Ah ok." Said Lana disappointed. "I want to release you from hospital but I've got to be sure you're gonna be ok. Do you know where you gonna stay? It's also for paperwork and for further appointments for checkups." Asked the doctor.

"Well… I don't know… I …" started Lana.

Then Duke suddenly says: "She's staying with me on my boat."

"You've got a boat? You wouldn't mind me staying there?" Lana asked surprised.

"Yes I've got a boat and no I wouldn't mind. I love some company."

"Ok than that's arranged and Duke you give the nurse the exact address. Miss Lana here are some painkillers in case you'll get a headache, but I think that's not gonna be the case. Duke the nurse will call you for further checkups for Miss Lana. Miss Lana take care and till next time." The doctor left the room before Lana could say thank you.

"Well miss Lana we better get you dressed so you can leave. Ms Parker brought some clothes for you while you were sleeping, she didn't wanna wake you up."

"Ms Parker who's that?" Lana asked.

"That's Audrey, the female police officer who was here yesterday asking questions." Duke said.

"Ach ok, that's very sweet of her to bring me some clothes."

"That's just Audrey, she always loves to help other people." Duke said smiling.

"Ok let's go to the bathroom to get you cleaned up and dressed."

Said the nurse. "Ok, I'll be right back Duke."

"No problem Lana, I'll be here waiting for you, I'm not going anywhere." Duke answered and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Lana looked surprised at him, smiled and gave him a quick kiss back and whispered in his ear: "Thank you Duke for everything. You're really a nice guy." And she quickly went in the bathroom.

The nurse said: "I'll go fill in the papers and bring them to you Duke." And she left the room. Duke said nothing back but still looked at the bathroom door, touching his lips and smiled.

In the bathroom Lana let the water running in the shower, took that terrible hospital nightgown off and stepped in the shower. She felt so much better after the shower, while she dried herself off, she looked at herself in the mirror and asked her reflection: "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Off course her reflection couldn't answer back.

She must have been standing there for a little while cause suddenly Duke knocked on the door and asked if she was alright. Lana answered: "Yes I'm ok Duke, I'll be right there." While she said that, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she started to blush again when she said his name. "What's going on with me? He's just being nice and ok he kissed me and he's a great kisser but …." Her thoughts were interrupted when Duke knocked on the door again and asked if she needed help with drying her back. Lana started to blush more when she started imagining that but she said: "No, I'm almost dressed, but thanks for asking Duke."

"Ok no problem. The offer still counts on the boat." He answered back.

"Ok thanks, I might hold you to that offer one day." said Lana. While she gets dressed, she realized what she just said and blushed even more. "OMG did I say that out loud? What will he think of me? Oh well give it a few days and he'll won't remember I hope. Ok I'm dressed but I've got no brush for my hair. Maybe Duke has one."

Lana steps out of the bathroom, trips over her own feet and almost landed on the floor if Duke didn't catch her. "Are you gonna make a habit out of this?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she asked not knowing what he meant.

"Mmmm falling, if you wanna be in my arms just tell me and I'll obey." He said with a big smile on his face.

Lana started laughing and said: "You're funny did you know that? No I don't wanna make a habit of falling but apparently my legs and feet don't wanna cooperate with each other."

"You know you're the first woman who says that I'm funny and I like it." "Really?" she looked at him surprised.

"Yeah really" answered Duke back and give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Here are the papers for your release and some painkillers in case you need them. The doctor would like to see you in 2 weeks for a checkup, in case you need to see him sooner, here's his number." said the nurse.

"Thank you for everything nurse." said Lana.

"Oh Duke, Audrey called and asked when you bring her to the boat, she and Nathan will be there to bring some stuff and for some more questions for Lana."

"Ok, we're gonna leave now. Thanks." Duke said to the nurse.

The nurse smiled and said: "Take care Lana, I'll see you at your check up." and the nurse left the room.

"Ready to go?" Duke asked Lana.

"Yes and no, yes cause I wanna leave the hospital and no cause I'm a little scared." Lana said.

"Why are you scared?" Duke asked.

"Well, I don't know who I am, why I'm here in Haven, don't know the people here, … just the unknown you know."

"I think I understand but you know people here: you know me now, Audrey and Nathan you met them too. You can trust us, we wanna help you and one day you'll remember who you are and why you're here, till then you're Lana and you're staying with me on my boat ok? The rest will figure out. Don't wanna rush you but we really got to go, Audrey and Nathan are probably already waiting for us there." Duke said while giving her a big hug.

Lana said: "Thanks Duke, I'm feeling a bit better now and reassured. I don't know you, Audrey and Nathan that well yet but I feel safe with you all. Thanks for letting me stay on your boat and for everything you all did so far for me. You don't know and you're all being so nice to me and for me. You don't even know who I am, I might be a thief, a murderer, a con artist, who knows what and who I am." She started to cry. Duke took her face in his hands so she had to look up to him.

He wiped away the tears with his fingers and said: "Please stop crying, I can't stand to see you cry. I'm helping you cause I wanna help you. And yes I don't know you but I doubt that you're a thief or a murderer or a con artist. I've got some knowledge on human nature and it's telling me that you're good ok? And we'll figure out who you are and what you're doing here ok? Just take it step by step, day by day ok? Now please stop crying." Duke replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed the tears away.

"Ok." She said and nodded.

Duke gave her a kiss on her forehead and said: "Now we really need to go."

"Ok, let's go than." Lana said smiling and they left the room.

Outside the hospital they got into Duke's truck. "So now we're going to my boat, get you installed there, Audrey and Nathan will be there too and while they're there, I'm gonna go the Grey Gull to see if everything is ok there. Then I'll get some groceries for a few days. Do you want something while I'm at the store?" Duke asked.

"Well a few things, some clothes, a brush, a toothbrush, otherwise will it be ok if I go with you to the store? I need some underwear too." Lana said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Sure no problem, I'll come and get you after I went to the Grey Gull ok?" said Duke.

"Ok thank you for doing all of this again, oh but I can't buy anything, I don't know if I've got a wallet with some money." Lana said sadly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll buy it for you and when you've got money you'll pay me back ok? Maybe Audrey and Nathan found a wallet on the beach, who knows? Don't worry ok?" Duke said while looking at her, he took her hand and gave a kiss on it.

Lana looked back at him and nodded. "Ok there we go than." He said smiling and started his truck.

While they were driving, Lana looked out of the window, trying to remember or recognize something but so far she didn't recognize anything. She sighed deeply. Duke looked at her and asked: "Something wrong Lana?"

"No I'm ok, just looking out the window, seeing if something or someone looks familiar but so far no luck."

"Don't worry, it'll take some time, you've heard the doctor, your memory made come back any time but it might also come back in a few months." Duke said.

"Yeah I know but I just wanna know who I am." she said sadly. "I know, I know but it'll take time. You know what talk to Audrey about it, she knows how you feel."

"Oh ok thank you, I'll surely do that." said Lana. "It's beautiful here in Haven, can you tell me something about your boat?" Lana asked.

"Sure, my boat is called The Cape Rouge. It's a fishing boat but I don't use her for that, I take her out to the sea from time to time. Would you love to go on a boat trip one day?" He asked.

"Sure I just hope I don't get seasick, don't know I've got sea legs hihi" she giggled.

"I hope so too but to be sure I'll get you some seasickness tablets just in case." Duke said.

"Thanks Duke, you're so sweet." Lana said and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"And here we are. This is The Cape Rouge. What do you think?" he asked.

"Wow that's a bigger boat than I thaught. I like it a lot." She answered back with a smile on her face.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Duke said.

"Thanks I can't wait to see the inside."

Duke helped Lana get on The Cape Rouge and there they were welcomed by Audrey and Nathan.

"Hi Lana, did you sleep well? I brought you some more clothes and some other stuff you might need, like a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, etc… . Just have a look and let me know if you need anything else." said Audrey.

"Oh thank you so much, that's so sweet of you. Yes I slept well, thank you! Oh you're so nice." said Lana with tears in her eyes.

"Oh it's ok girl, I'm glad I can help you this way and if you ever want to talk about this, here's my number ok?" Audrey said while hugging Lana.

"Thank you I'll definitely do that. Duke said that you know how I must feel not knowing who I am?" Lana asked Audrey.

"He's right. I know how you must feel, I don't know who I am either but that's a long story for now. We'll talk about it some other time ok?"

"Ok." said Lana.

"We're here cause we found something on the beach." said Nathan.

"Oh what did you find?" asked Lana.

"We found your wallet. There's no money, no driver's license, no ID, just a credit card with the name Rose Levinia Balfour. Does that name ring any bell?" asked Nathan.

"Rose Levinia Balfour? No I don't know, it doesn't sound familiar. Is it my name? Is that me? I should recognize my own name right?" asked Lana with a little panic in her voice.

"It's ok, take it easy. I just asked to see if you would recognize the name. Don't worry about it, we'll figure out what your name is. We already asked the credit card company to send us every information they have on that credit card. We except to get the information any minute. We'll let you know who's credit card it is ok? It's also possible somebody lost their wallet at the beach, it happens." Nathan said.

"But it's also possible that that wallet is Lana's?" Duke asked.

"It's possible but we'll know for sure when we get the information from the credit card company. They always need a copy of your ID card and on the ID card is a picture so we'll see if it's Lana's picture on that ID. We'll still have to confirm it with our database and if necessary we'll check the database of the FBI. Could you come by the police station today? We'll take your fingerprints and see if we get a match in our database and in the FBI's database." said Nathan.

"Sure when do you want me to be there?" said Lana.

"I'll bring her after visiting The Grey Gull to see if everything is ok there." said Duke.

"Sure no problem, we'll be expecting you two. We'll see you there. Till later." said Audrey.

Audrey gave a quick hug to Lana and left the boat with Nathan.

"Ok I'll put all of this downstairs and we can leave to The Grey Gull. When we'll back, I'll show you where you'll sleep and where you can put your things ok?"

"Ok thank you again Duke, for everything you're doing for me."

"You're welcome Lana." Duke said and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and went downstairs. While Duke was downstairs, Lana looked around on the boat. She went to the railing and looked at the harbor. Duke came back, saw her staring at the harbor, went over to her, took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her hair. They stood there for a few minutes till Duke whispered in her ear: "We've got to go."

Lana sighed and said: "Ok."

Lana turned around and took Duke's hand in hers saying while smiling: "Can't wait to see The Grey Gull."

Duke smiled back and helped Lana of The Cape Rouge and into his truck.

When they arrived at The Grey Gull there was already some customers having a drink or eating something. Duke gave Lana a quick tour around the Gull after checking with the staff. Then they left for the police station.

Arriving at the police station Duke found a parking space just in front of the station. "So this is Haven PD? It looks nice." Lana said.

"Yes it looks nice outside but it's better if you don't come here that often unless you've got no choice or you work here. Let's get inside and see if Audrey and Nathan are here yet." said Duke.

"Yes and maybe they already have some information from the credit card company?" she said.

"Who knows? But I don't want you to get your hopes up to high. It should be a miracle if they already heard something from the credit card company." Duke answered back.

"Miracles do happen." Lana said to him while they were entering the police station.

Inside the police station they were welcomed by Stan, he told them to sit down while he called Audrey. They didn't have to wait long for Audrey.

"Hi Lana, welcome to Haven PD, I don't have to welcome you Duke, you've been here enough to know your way around here." Audrey said while laughing.

Lana looked surprised at Duke, who started to blush and said while rubbing in his neck: "Well, I… I like to help my friends out… "

"Duke I'm just teasing you, you know that. Are you blushing? Oh my God haven't seen you blush since… well actually never. It looks good on you." said Audrey still smiling.

"Thanks Audrey but enough about me. We're here for Lana's fingerprints, remember?" answered Duke back still with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Sure, you can wait with Nathan, Duke, you know the way. Lana come with me, I'll take your fingerprints, right this way." said Audrey while she showed Lana the way.

"I'll be waiting for you." said Duke and he turned around to go to Nathan's office.

Duke entered Nathan's office and set down in the chair before Nathan's desk.

"Don't you ever knock before entering a room?" asked Nathan.

"The door was wide open and I could definitely see there was nobody here but you." Said Duke.

"Still I would have been polite that you've knocked first Duke." Replied Nathan.

"Are you kidding me Nathan?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you Duke?"

"No. Ok. Fine. Let's pretend this never happened and start over again ok? I'll leave the room and knock first before entering good?" said Duke and he left the room.

"Ok." said Nathan with a big smile on his face.

Knock, knock.

No answer.

Knock, knock.

Still no response.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Yes, who's it?" asked Nathan.

"It's me Duke. Can I come in?" asked Duke.

"Mmmmm what should I say? …" said Nathan.

"Euh… yes come in Duke maybe?" replied Duke.

"Mmmmm ok come in Duke. What can I do for you?" said Nathan.

"You know why I'm here. I dropped of Lana, she's with Audrey now, taking her fingerprints." Answered Duke back.

"Ah yes, the fingerprints." said Nathan.

"And any news yet from the credit card company?" asked Duke.

"No didn't hear anything from them so far. No surprised. You know how fast they work sometimes. If you need anything from them, it takes days to get a reply. But when they need something, you better be fast." said Nathan.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But still it would have be nice that you've already had information from them." replied Duke.

"I know than I would be able to tell something to Lana but so far we know nothing more. Forensics is trying to recover fingerprints of that wallet. Hopefully they can tell us more." said Nathan.

"I hope so too." said Duke.

In the meanwhile Audrey was taking Lana's fingerprints.

"I know it might be too soon but did you already got some information from the credit card company?" asked Lana.

"I wish I could say yes but I'm sorry, nothing so far." said Audrey.

"Oh that's too bad. I hope they'll give that information soon. I really want to know who I am." said Lana sadly.

"I know," said Audrey "I know how you're feeling. I've got the same problem. I don't really know who I am either."

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"It's a long and crazy story. You probably won't believe it. I still don't believe it. Ok your prints are taking, I'll show you the toilet where you can wash that ink of your hands." said Audrey.

"Thanks. I hope you'll find something with my fingerprints." said Lana while following Audrey to the toilet.

"I hope so too for you." replied Audrey while smiling at Lana.

While Lana washed the ink of her hands Audrey told her how she got to Haven, what happened while she was in Haven, the old newspaper article, Lucy Ripley, the other Audrey Parker and what happened to the other Audrey.

Lana listened to her and when Audrey stopped talking, she gave her a big hug and said: "I'm so sorry for you. All the things you've got to endure, that must be so difficult to cope with. I really hope and wish that you find out who you really are. I help you how ever I can, you can always talk to me."

Audrey gave Lana a big hug back and said: "Thank you, the same goes for you too, I'll do whatever I can to find out who you are ok? And if you need to talk here's my number, you can call me day and night ok?"

"Ok," said Lana "Thank you again."

"You're welcome girl. Let's go see how and what Duke and Nathan are doing. Hope the office is still in one piece ha ha." said Audrey while laughing.

"Oh don't they like each other?" asked Lana.

"Yeah they like each other and they like to tease each other but they'll never admit that, what can I say, men are a complicated specie. Don't tell them that I told you that. It's our little secret hi hi." answered Audrey still laughing.

"Ah ok hi hi our little secret I like that." replied Lana smiling.

By the time the girls got to Nathan's office they were laughing so loud that Duke and Nathan looked surprised at each other and smiled.

"Looks like they became friends." said Nathan.

"Yeah and it will be good for the both of them." replied Duke.

"Yes Audrey really needed another female friend after what happened to the other Audrey." said Nathan.

"Yeah that was a big loss for her and Lana needs someone who understands what she's going through and Audrey knows that perfectly." said Duke.

"True, " agreed Nathan "They can help each other."

"You're agreeing with me?" asked Duke "That doesn't happen often."

"Yeah let's keep it that way ok?" said Nathan.

"Sure no problem." replied Duke with a big smile.

When the Audrey and Lana got to Nathan's office, Audrey came in first and said to Lana: "It's ok, it's safe, they haven't destroyed the office yet and they're both in one piece." And Audrey and Lana started laughing again.

Duke and Nathan looked at them and each other and smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Duke. "Not that I mind seeing you two laugh. It's good to see you both laugh." And he smiled his famous big smile.

"Mmmmm should we tell them?" asked Lana Audrey.

"Mmmmm nah it stays our little secret." said Audrey and winked at Lana.

"Oh sharing secrets already?" asked Duke. "No problem for me, I'm just happy for the both of you that you've found each other."

"Yeah me too." said Lana. "I'm so grateful that the three of you are here for me and doing everything you can to help me. I really appreciate that. I can't thank you all enough."

"No problem, we're here to help you any way we can ok?" said Nathan. Audrey and Duke nodded in agreement.

Lana nodded too.

"Audrey said that there's no information yet from the credit card company? Don't worry about that, they'll reply sooner or later. I hope sooner though." said Lana.

"I hope so too, so we can tell you if that's your name or not. But we'll run your fingerprints through our database today. Hopefully they'll come up with something." replied Nathan.

"Is it ok if I take your picture?" asked Audrey. "Nathan and I are going door to door asking people if they know you, maybe somebody recognizes you."

"Sure no problem. Take as many pictures as you like." answered Lana.

"Ok if you just stand there, ok that's a good one, now one more with Nathan's cellphone. Ok done. We already had some pictures of you when you were unconscious in the hospital. But these pictures are better cause they can see your beautiful blue eyes now." said Audrey.

"Oh yes indeed, beautiful pictures, can you send them to my cellphone?" asked Duke.

Lana blushed and didn't know what to say or where to look.

Duke went to Lana and took her in his arms and said while looking in her eyes: "You don't have to blush, she's just telling the truth. You've got beautiful blue eyes."

Lana blushed even more and said softly but loud enough that they all could hear: "Thank you."

Then she lied her head on Duke's chest while wrapping her arms around him. Duke smiled, placed a kiss on her hair while stroking her back gently. Audrey and Nathan looked at them and at each other and smiled.

After a few minutes Duke and Lana ended their hug and turned towards Audrey and Nathan who were looking at Nathan's computer screen.

Duke asked: "Do you need Lana for something else? Cause I've got to get some groceries for The Grey Gull and Lana hasn't eaten yet."

Audrey looked at Nathan and said: "We've got everything we need: fingerprints and a few pictures. From the moment we've got more news, we'll call you ok?"

Lana nodded and said: "Thank you again for everything you're done. It really means a lot."

Nathan and Audrey said both in choir: "No problem."

Audrey gave Lana first a hug and said: "If you ever need to talk, you can call me day and night ok? Duke has my number but just in case here's my card ok?" and gave Lana another hug.

Nathan gave Lana a hug too and said: "From the moment we hear something, you'll be the first to know ok?"

Audrey hugged in the meanwhile Duke and whispered in her ear: "Take care of her Duke, but don't you dare to hurt her or I'll kick your butt, you hear me?"

Duke said: "I'll look after her Audrey I promise and I promise I won't hurt her." and smiled.

Audrey responded: "I'll hold you to your promises Duke Crocker and God help you if you break them."

Duke replied: "You know I'll do anything for my friends Audrey."

Audrey said: "I know Duke, I know." and gave him another hug.

"Ok we're leaving now, you know where to find us, if you need us or know something ok?" said Duke

"Ok. Take care ok?" said Audrey to Lana.

"I will. Thank you again." replied Lana and she and Duke left Nathan's office.

"They make a cute couple together." said Audrey.

"Duke and Lana?" asked Nathan.

"Yes who else?" replied Audrey.

"Yeah they look good together but already declaring them a couple? Isn't that a little too fast to do? They just met." said Nathan.

"That's true but I got a good feeling about those two." said Audrey.

"Female instincts ha?" asked Nathan with a little smile on his face.

"Yes indeed." Audrey replied and gave Nathan a little poke.

"Ok let's see if we got an answer from the credit card company which I doubt, but hey anything is possible here in Haven." said Nathan.

"Ok you'll check the computer while I'll check the fax. And then it's time to go door to door, I really hope somebody recognizes her." replied Audrey.

Meanwhile Duke and Lana arrived at the grocery store. Duke got out of his truck first and opened the door for Lana.

"I'm going to get some stuff for The Grey Gull, you're welcome to come along, look around in the store and if you want or need something, let them put it on my account ok?" said Duke.

"Audrey got me everything I need so far but I'll have a look around. From the moment I've got money I'll pay you back Duke, I promise." replied Lana.

"Don't worry about it ok?" said Duke.

"I know but still I don't want to give you the idea I'm taking advantage or something like that of the memory loss thing." answered Lana.

"You're not taking advantage of anything and anyone ok?" said Duke and gave Lana a big hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get inside. I'll get what's ordered for The Grey Gull and I'll wait for you at the cash register ok?" asked Duke.

"Ok. Thank you again." said Lana.

"Stop thanking me, I'm just doing what I want to do and that is taking care of you and making sure that you've got everything you need and want. You're not going through this on your own. We'll find out who you are and what you're doing here in Haven. And I'm here for you every step of the way ok?" he said while looking in her eyes.

Lana saw in his eyes that every word he said was true and came from his heart. She nodded and took Duke's face in her hands, looked in his eyes and said: "I'm so lucky and grateful that you found me on the beach and that you're helping me with all of this. So I'm going to say it again thank you and I'm going to keep saying thank you to you and Audrey and Nathan cause so far that's the only way I can repay you all for what you're doing for me." After saying that she gave Duke a big kiss on his lips and went in the store.

"OMG, I just kissed Duke and it felt so good. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. Oh God those lips taste so good." thaught Lana while she entered the store.

Duke stood there for a few minutes perplexed, he kept looking at Lana as she entered the store, than shook his head as if he can't believe what Lana just did. She kissed him and what a kiss it was, WOW! He never had this feeling with other women and he kissed a lot of them but no other woman gave him this great feeling like Lana just gave him. "Wow she's a great kisser, damn I want to kiss her again and again and again… " thought Duke. He got interrupted when Jackie (store employee) called his name.

"Hi Duke, I've placed all your goods at the cash register."

"Hi Jackie, thanks, nice to see you again, how are you?" said Duke.

"I'm good thank you, so far my trouble hasn't come back yet. So whatever Nathan did, it definitely worked." replied Jackie with a big smile on her face. (see Season 2: episode 2: Fear and Loathing)

"I'm really happy for you Jackie. Really I am." said Duke while following Jackie in the store to the cash register.

While Duke went to the cash register, Lana looked around in the store. She found a pair of sunglasses and some make-up. She went to the cash register and found Duke there waiting for her, like he had said.

"Jackie this is Lana, Lana this is Jackie. Lana lost her memory and is staying with me on The Cape Rouge. So everything she buys here, put that on my account all right?" said Duke.

"Sure no problem Duke. Welcome to Haven Lana. Hope you'll have your memory back soon." said Jackie.

"Thank you Jackie, I hope so too." replied Lana.

Duke placed everything in the back of his truck and opened the door for Lana.

"See you next time Lana, you too Duke." said Jackie.

"Thanks, see you next time Jackie." said Lana and Duke at the same time and they started laughing.

"So now to The Grey Gull, dropping this off and having some lunch, how does that sound?" asked Duke.

"It sounds perfect to me" said Lana and at the same time her stomach growls.

"I think your stomach agrees with you" said Duke laughing.

"I think so too."

"Ok here we go." said Duke and he started his truck.

After a few minutes they arrived at The Grey Gull. Duke unloaded the truck and brought everything to the kitchen. Lana helped him carrying a few boxes. She helped him unpack everything and Duke puts everything in the storage room.

"Ok everything is on its place in the storage room, now we'll have some lunch." said Duke.

Somebody already set them a table for two on the porch.

"What would you like to drink and eat?" asked Duke.

"Mmmm I don't know. I mean I don't know what I like." said Lana.

"Try the day menu and the house wine. I can recommend them. The day menu is always with fresh fish caught by the Haven fishermen. You can't get any better." said Duke.

"You got me convinced. I'll take the day menu and a glass of white wine." said Lana smiling at Duke.

Duke smiled back and said: "So I'll go order 2 day menu's and a bottle of white wine, I'll have some white wine too. I'll be right back."

"Ok I'll be here waiting, looking at this beautiful view." replied Lana.

A few minutes later Duke came back with a bottle of white wine and 2 glasses.

"Lunch will be here in a few minutes. Here's the house wine." said Duke.

"Thanks. Mmmmm it tastes good. Good choice Duke."

"Well thank you Lana. I'm glad you like this wine. It's a French wine called Pessac Léognan. It's dry white wine and goes perfectly with fish. I bought it myself in France in Talence, that's a suburb of the city Bordeaux."

"Mmmm it tastes good." said Lana.

"Here are our lunches: croquettes de saumon or as we say in English salmon croquette with some mixed lettuce, a slice of lemon and some béarnaise sauce." said Duke.

"Mmmm smells delicious!" replied Lana.

"Yes it does. Enjoy your lunch while it's still warm. Bon appetite." said Duke.

"Bon appetite to you too." replied Lana.

They ate for a few minutes when Audrey and Nathan showed up. Duke could see on Audrey's face that she's got news but not good news.

"Hi Audrey, hi Nathan. What brings you here? Lunch?" asked Duke.

"Yes and no." said Audrey.

"Join us, what would you two like to drink and eat?" asked Duke.

"For me the same what you're having but with some sparkling water." replied Audrey.

"I'll have the day menu and a beer." answered Nathan.

"Ok I'll tell one of the waitresses your order and that you're sitting with us." said Duke.

"Thanks Duke." said Audrey.

Audrey and Nathan waited till Duke came back with the drinks.

"Lunch is ordered, the waitresses will bring them shortly." said Duke while he sat down.

"Thanks." said Nathan. "But now the reason why we're really here is that we've received information from the credit card company and it's not good news I'm afraid Lana."

"Oh." said Lana.

"Well the credit card company delivered us the entire file they've got on that credit card on the name Rose Levinia Balfour. And the picture added to the file shows us that you're not Rose Levinia Balfour. It also says that this credit card was reported lost a few weeks ago here in Haven when she was here on vacation. We also contacted the woman and she confirmed that she was in Toronto right now with her family. She also told us that she lost her wallet with her credit card here in Haven. She reported that immediately to the credit card company, who immediately blocked the credit card. So it seems that somebody found that wallet, took all the money out of it and left it on the beach not far from where Duke found you." told Audrey.

"Ok one thing we now know for sure is that I'm not Rose." said Lana.

Suddenly Nathan's phone rang, he answered it and said only: "Are you sure? Ok thanks." and hang up.

"Good news, we've got a match with your fingerprints." said Nathan.

"Really?!" said Lana with a little smile on her face and a little more hope.

"Yes we've got to get back to Haven PD but it can wait till after we finished lunch. If you don't mind." asked Nathan.

"No I don't mind at all but you're making me curious Nathan." replied Lana.

"I'll drive you to Haven PD. I'm curious too." said Duke.

"Sure no problem." said Audrey.

At that time the waitress brought the lunches for Audrey and Nathan. They talked some small talk about the weather, the lunches and the harbor. When they finished eating, they all went to their cars. Duke and Lana in Duke's truck. Nathan and Audrey in Nathan's truck and they all drove to Haven PD.

They all arrived at Haven PD and they all went in the building together, Duke with one arm around Lana, followed by Audrey and Nathan.

Inside they went straight to Nathan's office. Duke and Lana first, then Audrey and Nathan as last. He closed the door. Nathan sat down in his chair, Audrey in a chair next to him and Duke and Lana in the chairs in front of Nathan's desk. Lana, Duke and Audrey looked anxiously at Nathan who was reading the file.

"Well let's see what they have found. Mmmm well it's sure now that you're not Rose Levinia Balfour and you don't have any criminal activities on your sleeve, so no criminal record. That must be a relief." said Nathan.

"Oh you've got no idea." replied Lana. Duke smiled at her.

"Well we do know who you are, your name is…." started Nathan.

"Well what's her name? Come on Nathan, don't tease her and just tell her." said Duke.

"Easy Duke, I'll tell her, don't be so impatient." replied Nathan with a little smile on his face.

Duke said nothing but gave him the look which didn't impress Nathan and made Lana and Audrey giggle.

"Ok they found a match and your name is Liana Kiara Levinia Peluso. You were born and raised in Los Angeles. Your birthday is 24 april 1978, that means you're 34 now. Your parents are unknown, you were found on the stairs of the Divine Saviour Church. You were raised in Five Acres an orphanage in Los Angeles till you were 18. You've worked in Five Acres Therapeutic School in Los Angeles and you've got a diploma to work with the youth and disabled. You're not married, you have no children. Your current address is unknown and for the moment you're unemployed. That's all we know so far." said Nathan.

"Wow." That's all Lana could say for now.

"So I guessed right when I gave the name Lana, it was close to Liana." said Duke smiling to her.

Lana smiled back at him and said: "Yes it was a good guess. So I'm Liana Kiara Peluso. I like those names."

"Of course we're going to search for more information about you. But I see here you've got an bank account in Los Angeles, there's not much money on it, just a 100 $, that's all. No savings account. But we'll contact your previous employer Five Acres Therapeutic School and ask them for more information about you. I'll ask them to send us your personal file. But that will take a few days I'm afraid." said Audrey.

"No problem at least I now know my real name, thank you both for finding it so fast. I really appreciate it and you've got no idea what this means to me." Liana stood up and gave Audrey and Nathan a big hug.

"You're very welcome Lana I mean Liana." replied Audrey. Nathan gave Liana a big smile and a big hug back.

"From the moment we've got more information, you'll be the first to know ok?" said Nathan.

"I know." said Liana.

Suddenly Duke's phone rang. He excused himself and answered it in the hallway. After a few minutes he came back and said: "Sorry but I've got to go, a problem in The Grey Gull."

"That's ok, I'll go with you. Thanks again for everything. See you later!" said Liana to Audrey and Nathan.

"See you later." said Audrey and Nathan.

Back in the truck Duke asked Liana: "Do you want me to drop you off at The Cape Rouge so you can have a rest or are you going with me to The Grey Gull?"

Liana replied: "I would love to go with you to The Grey Gull. Maybe I can help with something?"

Duke responded: "We'll see when we get there. The bartender got sick and I've got nobody to replace him, so I'll have to be bartender myself today. I'll be there for a few hours. You really don't mind going to The Grey Gull?"

"No I really don't mind, I really like it there, maybe I can help you behind the bar and you can show me a few tricks for making drinks." said Liana.

"Ok of to The Grey Gull than." said Duke with a big smile on his face and he started the truck.

At The Grey Gull Duke showed Liana where everything stood, how the coffee maker worked, how the other machines worked and lots of other stuff to came along with bartending. Liana got the hang of everything fast and helped Duke serving drinks when it became busier. They had a great time working together and laughed a lot.

When the last customers left, Duke and Liana cleaned up and closed The Grey Gull. It was already late and Liana fell asleep in the truck while they were on their way to The Cape Rouge. Duke didn't want to wake up Liana, took her in his arms and carried her on The Cape Rouge. He laid her on the bed, took her shoes off and placed a blanket on her. He put out the lights and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Duke was taking a shower when he suddenly hears a loud scream coming from the bedroom. He quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and rushed to the bedroom. There he found Liana still asleep but tossing and turning in bed. She cried and said constantly: "Please don't do this, please don't hurt her, please leave her alone, don't, please, please, no no no no NOOOOOO!" Liana sat straight up in the bed, crying, looking confused, scared, not knowing where she was.

Duke hurried next to her, sat down, took her in his arms, holding her with his left arm while stroking her hair with his right arm, whispering calming words in her ears.

"It's ok, it was a nightmare, you're save, nobody is going to hurt you. I'm here, I'll protect you." Duke kept whispering these words in Liana's ears till she calmed down.

Liana felt that she calmed down, she stopped crying. She lifted her head up and said softly: "I'm sorry, I cried all over you."

Then she noticed that Duke was only wearing a towel and blushed like she never blushed before. "I'm so sorry, this is so embarrassing, I cried all over you, I made you wet, I mean, you know what I mean" rattled Liana.

"It's ok, you had a nightmare, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. And that making me wet that's ok, I just came out the shower, I was already wet. You just added a few drops of water." said Duke with a big smile on his face and a chuckle in his voice.

"Still I'm so sorry I disturbed you." replied Liana.

"That's ok. No problem. You can't help that you had a nightmare." said Duke.

"Thanks Duke." said Liana and she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Duke looked surprised at Liana, Liana blushed and looked down. Duke lifted Liana's chin with his hand, looked in her eyes, his mouth came closer to hers and kissed her deeply. He pulled a little back to see what Liana's reaction would be. Liana opened her eyes, looked at Duke, placed one hand in his neck, leaned a little forward and kissed Duke back. Their kisses became more deeply and they both made some moaning sounds. Duke placed his left hand in Liana's neck and his right arm on her back. Slowly and softly he laid her on the bed still kissing her. He stopped and asked her: "Do you really want this? I can always stop, just tell me and I'll stop ok?"

"No don't stop, please don't, I really want this, don't you?" replied Liana.

"Oh you've got no idea how really bad I want you." said Duke.

"Then show me." said Liana.

Duke said nothing but smiled at her and started kissing her again deeply. Liana made some soft moaning noises when he went to her neck and gave her kisses there. Duke unbuttoned Liana's blouse. With each button he opened he kissed her skin. He helped her sit up and take of her blouse. Duke removed first the left bra strap than the second one, removed her bra and start kissing Liana's shoulders. Liana made more moaning sounds when Duke kissed her breasts, sucking on each nipple. Then he moved down still kissing every piece of skin. Liana closed her eyes and enjoyed every kiss Duke gave her. Duke opened the button of Liana's pants and unzipped it. Liana lifted her hips so Duke could remove it from her hips. He took of her pants and threw it on the ground where her blouse and bra were. Duke kissed her belly button, his tongue made little circles around it and sucked a little bit on it. This gave Liana such a great feeling, she arched her back a little.

Duke lifted his head, looked at her and asked: "Are you really really sure about this? I can still stop if you want me too."

Liana opened her eyes, looked back at Duke and said: "No please don't stop, don't stop, I really want this, I really want you Duke."

"I really want you too Liana" said Duke.

Duke slowly removed her panties and threw it with the rest of her clothes. He began to lick her belly button and circled his tongue around it again. Liana arched her back again while moaning louder. Duke licked his way down to her thighs, kissed them and gave little bites on them. He placed his hands on her thighs, bended her knees so his face would be right in front of her vagina.

"OMG what will he do? Kiss me there? OMG that's so….. OMG! He's kissing me there now. OMG!" were Liana's thoughts when Duke kissed her there and sucking her on the little nub hidden. Liana tossed and turned when Duke started licking her there. Her moans became louder and louder until she came while screaming out Duke's name. This made Duke shiver of pleasure.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yes I'm more than ok. You were amazing." said Liana with a big smile on her face.

"No you were amazing." replied Duke also smiling and he laid next to her.

Liana turned to him and took him in her arms. "Thank you, you make me feel special." and she kissed him softly.

Duke responded: "You're welcome and you're special, you're beautiful."

This made Liana blush again.

She replied: "You're beautiful too Duke."

"Thanks, first time a woman called me beautiful." and he blushed a little.

"That was about time then. You're cute when you blush." giggled Liana.

This made Duke laugh and he started tickling Liana. Soon the tickling became caressing.

"Now it's my time to make you feel special." said Liana.

"What do you want to do?" asked Duke.

"Just lay back and you'll see and feel." responded Liana.

Liana took his face in her hands and gave him soft kisses all our his face. When she came to his mouth, she took each lip in her mouth and sucked a little on it than she gave him a deep kiss. Duke responded by moaning a little and kissing her back deeply. Liana moved than to his neck, she kissed it, sucked it a little, giving him some little love bites. Then she went to his shoulders, kissing each one.

"If you want me to stop, just say it ok?" asked Liana while kissing his chest.

"Oh don't stop, you're doing very great." replied Duke.

"Really?" asked Liana while sucking and licking his left nipple.

"Oh yeah really, you're very good, OMG don't stop." begged Duke.

"Oh I won't stop, I just get started. I like this a lot." said Liana with a big smile.

Now Liana focused her attention to Duke's other nipple, licking and sucking it. Duke wriggled under her, his hands were besides his body, grasping the mattress while Liana licked her way down to his belly button. Liana loosened the towel and threw it on the ground. She looked down and saw something so beautiful. She placed her hand on Duke's beautiful penis and firmly stroked it up and down. Duke moaned and let the tip of his tongue run between his lips while Liana kept running her hand up and down first slowly than a little faster. Duke started to moan faster and louder. Liana lowered her head and kissed the top of his penis. Duke shivered when she did that. She liked his reaction and licked it. Duke automatically lifted his hips trying to get his penis further into her mouth. Liana was surprised but enjoyed it. She took his penis a little further in her mouth, sucked thightly and moved up and down. This drove Duke crazy. He made louder and louder groans, licking his lips constantly. Duke tried to keep his hips from moving up and down at the same pace as Liana sucked on his penis.

"OMG Liana what are you doing to me? Oh God! I don't want to come in your mouth, please?" sighed Duke.

"Wait, Iet me put a condom on." Duke reached into his nightstand and took a condom from the top drawer. He opened the package and rolled it on. Than he placed his left hand on Liana's back and his right on her neck and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her deeply and lay her softly onto her back again. Liana stroked his back and neck while kissing him back. Duke kissed her neck, found his way back to her breasts which he caresses with his hands and his tongue. Sucking on them, he almost makes Liana come again. He gently opens her legs with his knee. Liana lifted her hips so Duke can slide in easily. Slowly Duke moves into her, Liana feels his hardness push into her. He is wider than she imagined.

Suddenly Liana felt a little sting and asks Duke: "Could you please stop for a minute, I've need to get use to you."

Duke said: "Sure no problem, do you want me to get out or stay in?"

"Stay in please, makes it easier for me." replied Liana.

"Ok did I hurt you?" asked Duke.

"No you didn't Duke." said Liana smiling.

Duke smiled back and gave her little kisses all over her face. Liana giggled and gave little kisses back. He kissed her on the mouth and sucked on her lower lip. This made Liana moan and she slowly moved her hips. This made Duke groan and he moved his hips too slowly. Liana moaned a little louder now, this encouraged Duke to go a little faster. That made Liana move try to meet his thrusts. Duke started to push a little deeper and harder.

Duke asked: "Liana, wrap your legs around me."

"Ok." said Liana.

Liana wrapped her legs around Duke's hips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck too. Duke pounded harder and deeper now. Liana responded by kissing him deeply. She started to feel a warmth in her belly and a tightening in her loins. Liana began panting in earnest and Duke kissed her deeply till her orgasm rolled over her. She grasped Duke's shoulders and held on to him. Duke was now close to his orgasm aswell. He pounded a couple more time deeply, threw his head back said and moaned.

Duke rolled off her onto his back and with one arm pulled Liana onto his chest where she tucked her head under his chin and Liana fell asleep. He pulled up the sheet so she wouldn't get cold. Soon Duke fell asleep too.

Next morning Liana woke up. She found herself still lying on Duke's chest. She lifted her head softly up and saw that Duke was still asleep. She looked at him and smiled. She laid her head back on his chest. Her thoughts went back to the amazing love making last night. Her smile became bigger and she giggled a little. She started to stroke Duke's chest softly and gave some little kisses too.

"Good morning Liana, this is a nice way to wake up. Did you sleep well?" said Duke smiling at her.

"Good morning Duke. I slept very good thank you. And you?" replied Liana.

"Oh I slept very good too and had a nice wake up too." said Duke.

"So you like me doing this?" asked Liana smiling and she kissed him on his chest.

"Oh yes, I like it a lot." replied Duke.

Liana kept kissing his chest and licked her way to his nipples and sucked on each one. This made Duke moan a little and shiver.

"You like this, don't you?" asked Liana.

"Oh yes, a lot, please don't stop, that feels amazing." said Duke.

Liana's smile became bigger and she focused on his nipples again, kissing, licking and sucking them. Causing Duke's penis itself known.

"Mmmmm you're not the only one who likes me doing this." smiled Liana and she looked down at Duke's penis. Duke looked down too and smiled too.

He said: "Oh he always knows how to react on the right time."

He run his hand through Liana's hair, he lifted her head with his other hand and kissed her deeply. He reached for his nightstand and got another condom out the top drawer. He opens the package and puts it on.

He said to Liana: "Put your right leg over me like you're going to sit on me. But don't sit on me yet."

Liana looked at him and did what he said. She placed her right leg over him and sat partly on him. Duke lowers his hand towards Liana's vagina. He pressed his fingers between her lips, slide his finger into her moist heat and then let his middle finger run over her clitoris. Making Liana moan and shiver. He keeps stimulating her clit. She starts to moan a little loader and her hips start to move. Her excitement allows Duke's finger to move easier in and out. Liana moans louder and louder and starts to ride his finger. Duke licked his lips with his tongue and moved faster in and out. When he felt she was wet enough, he guided her until she was over his penis. Liana slided very slowly down his penis until he was deep inside her. Duke placed his hands on her hips. When she got used to the feeling of him inside her, she started to ride him gently. Duke responded by groaning out loud and moved his hips in the same slow pace. He sat up, took her right breast in his left hand while his right hand still stayed on her hip. He licked his fingers and twisted the nipple between his thumb and fore finger till it was hard. Liana arched her back, made a loud moaning sound and rode him a little bit faster now. Than Duke focused his attention on her left breast, also licking his fingers and twisting the other nipple with his thumb and fore finger till it was hard too. This made Liana crazy and she rode him faster now. Laying back allowed Duke to met her thrust for thrust. She started to feel a throbbing in her belly, reaching up in the rest of her body. She called out Duke's name and felt her orgasm crash over her. Moving erratically she continued to ride Duke's penis. His trusting became inconsistent and he trust deeply one more time and came with a groan. Liana fell forward on Duke's chest and they held each other till their bodies were relaxed. After a few minutes their bodies were relaxed enough so Duke's penis could slip out now. They cuddled each other for a few more minutes.

Suddenly Duke's phone rang. He reached for it on his nightstand, answered it and said that he would be there soon. He hang up and said: "Sorry but I've got to go, the bartender has called in sick again, damn, this is the third time that he does this."

Duke stood up, grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower when Liana said: "Is it ok if I come along, I can help you at the bar."

"Sure that would be great. I've seen that you're more than qualified for it. I'm willing to pay you for it." replied Duke.

"Ok you go shower first. Then I'll shower and we'll go to the Grey Gull." said Liana.

"No problem, I just wish we had time enough to shower together but that will be for another time soon. That's a promise." said Duke with a big smile and a wink to Liana.

"I'm going to make sure you'll keep that promise." giggled Liana before Duke entered the bathroom.

This made him laugh.

Duke was done with his shower after a few minutes, than it was Liana's turn. After a few minutes was she ready and they went to The Grey Gull.

At The Grey Gull Liana helped Duke at the bar. Soon Duke could leave her alone to help in the kitchen. Liana helped the customers, laughed at their jokes, listened to their stories and had a great time with the waitresses. Customers come and go. Soon it's time for lunch. Duke takes over at the bar and Liana goes to the kitchen to get her lunch. After a few minutes she comes back with a salad and walks to the porch to eat it outside.

Suddenly a man walks in, looks at her with a big smile and says: "Hi Liana, nice to see you again."

Liana looks at the man, turns totally white and drops her salad. She says: "Dex what are you doing here?" Her memories overwhelming her for a moment while they all came flooding back.

"Well I'm here for you Liana. I've been looking for you. We've got some unfinished business to take care of. To be specific I'm going to finish what I started at the beach, finishing you for once and for all."

Dex pulled out a gun and pointed it at Liana.

"I should have used this at the beach instead of that stupid piece of wood. I should have known you would survive. Oh well, you can't change the past can you?"

"No sadly enough the past can't be changed. I would have turned you to the police myself after what you did to my friend." replied Liana with tears in her eyes.

"Oh that's not nice to say Liana. I only did what I had to do to protect myself. She attacked me with a knife, remember?" said Dex.

"Oh yes she did and she stabbed you good didn't she? You deserved it after what you've put her through the last 2 years. Abusing her fysically, sexually and mentally. She went through hell with you." replied Liana.

"Oh I only gave her the live she deserved. It was all her fault, I never mind to hurt her but she pushed me too much." shouted Dex.

"Nobody told you to do that Dex, she never pushed you to do that to her, she didn't deserve to die that way." shouted Liana back.

"That's where you're wrong Liana, she did deserve it to die that way, like the bitch she was. And you can tell her that, cause you're going to see her very soon." replied Dex with an evil grin on his face.

Dex pulled the trigger and was about to shoot Liana when suddenly three shots went off. Dex smiled at Liana but his smile soon went away when he looked down. He saw the blood spreading on his shirt. He looked surprised at Liana and dropped to the floor.

Liana looked at him and then around to see who shot him. She saw Duke at the bar holding a gun. Nathan and Audrey were at the front door holding both a gun too. There came a little bit of smoke out of all three guns. Audrey went to Dex to check if he was alive while Nathan and Duke still pointing their guns at Dex. Audrey placed her hand on Dex's neck and shook her head.

She said: "He's dead."

Liana let out a little scream, placed her head in her hands and started to cry. Her body started to shake. Audrey hurried to her and held her in her arms.

"It's ok, you're safe now, let it all out girl, let it all out. Let's sit down at the porch." said Audrey.

In the meantime Nathan called the shooting in and asked for a forensic team, a coroner and an ambulance.

Duke asked: "What do you need the ambulance for, the bastard is dead."

"It's not for him, it's for Liana. She needs to be checked out. Standard procedure Duke." said Nathan.

"Oh yes ok. Thanks Nathan." said Duke.

"No problem Duke. I'm just glad we got here in time." replied Nathan.

"Me too. How did you know Liana would be here?" asked Duke.

"Well, we received some important information from LAPD about that Dex character. I called your cellphone immediately but didn't get any response. We were on our way to The Cape Rouge when we saw your truck here. We guessed that Liana would be with you and we guessed right." said Nathan.

"Well that was one lucky guess." replied Duke.

"Yes it was but I know for sure you would have handled this just fine too Duke." said Nathan.

"You think?. I could think of just one thing and that was to kill that bastard. Nobody talks and treats her that way, nobody!" said Duke almost shouting and with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I know." said Nathan and he gave Duke a quick pat on his shoulder.

"The only thing I can think of right now is that I almost lost her Nathan. I can't bare that thought. I don't want to lose her. I think I love her." said Duke surprised.

"Tell me something we don't know already." replied Nathan smiling.

"You knew? How did you? We? You mean Audrey and you? How? When?..." asked Duke.

"Yes Audrey and I knew this already, actually Audrey figured it out sooner than me, but hey women always know these things sooner than men. It was just the way you're around her, you're protective, the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. You take care of her, your offer to let her stay at your boat. The only women you let on your boat are for business or for a few hours of pleasure. Then they've got to leave your boat sooner than later." replied Nathan.

"I guess you're right." said Duke.

This surprised Nathan and made him smile. He knows that this mustn't be easy for Duke to admit that he's right and to hear him say that out loud made Nathan think that Duke wasn't that bad after all. Deep down he was a nice guy but of course Nathan would never tell him that.

"Thanks Duke, that really means a lot hearing you say that. The ambulance has arrived, let's go see how Liana is doing." replied Nathan.

"Yes let's do that." said Duke.

Nathan placed his hand on Duke's shoulder and together they went to see how Audrey and Liana were doing.

Audrey was still comforting Liana while Duke and Nathan had their little talk.

"It's ok now, it's over, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore." said Audrey while caressing Liana's back.

Liana still cried but soon her tears went away.

"I remember everything now, I know who I really am. I know who he is and what he did. It all came back when I saw Dex." said Liana softly.

"What do you remember?" asked Audrey.

"Everything. That I grew up in an orphanage, I went to high school, got my degree, found work in Five Acres where I grew up. Met my best friend at high school Carly. We met Dex there too. We all graduated. I had to leave my job in LA cause they couldn't pay me anymore. I moved to Nova Scotia where I found a job in a bar/restaurant like The Grey Gule. Dex was a great guy, very loving and caring towards Carly. Carly and Dex got married. He was a great husband, had a great job but then he had a car accident. He had to take a lot of painkillers, got addicted to them. Went to rehab, got clean but back home he got addicted to LSD, heroine. He totally changed, he wasn't the same Dex anymore. He started to deal to pay for his drugs. Carly didn't like that at all, she forbid him to do that from their home. But he did it anyway, so she called the police on him. They came and arrested him. He was so furious with Carly. He told her in front of the cops that he would find her and kill her for betraying him. He went to prison for possessing and selling drugs. He got 14 years."

Liana got interrupted by the ambulance doctor who wanted to check her out. Audrey went along with her to the ambulance. The doctor checked her out and said that she was ok. He gave Liana some sleep medication just in case she couldn't sleep tonight from what happened.

Audrey and Liana went back to the porch where Duke and Nathan waited for them. In the meantime the forensics, the coroner and other police officers had arrived too and were busy at the crime scene. The coroner was looking at the body of Dex and gave a signal at Nathan who went to him for information. Duke staid with Liana and Audrey.

Audrey asked Liana what happened after Dex went to prison.

Liana said: "Dex got free because of good behavior and Carly gave him a second chance. But soon he got hooked up on drugs again and this time he hit, raped and did other bad things to Carly for 2 years. Carly had enough and left him. She went to the police again. They were going to arrest Dex but he got away and became a fugitive. Carly came to live with me in Chester. Carly hardly left my apartment for weeks till one day she needed something and couldn't wait till I was home. She went to the store nearby, came by to my place and there he was. She wouldn't let him in, he became angry, forced himself on her in the hallway, pulled out his gun and …."

Liana bursted out in tears and couldn't talk for a few minutes. Duke took her in his arms, said nothing, just hugged her and stroked her back. After a few minutes Liana calmed down and told the rest of the story.

"He shot her 4 times, twice in the head and twice in her belly. She died instantly. I was close by when I heard the shots. I ran as fast as I could. I saw him and Carly and what he had done to her. He was still standing over her with a big grin on his face saying to her this is what you deserved, this is for betraying me bitch. I screamed: Please don't do this, please don't hurt her, please leave her alone, don't, please, please, no no no no NOOOOOO! He turned around and saw me. He pointed his gun at me and fired but it ran out of bullets. I started to run and screamed as loud as I could. He ran after me, tackled me on the ground, hit me in the head with his gun. Then I blacked out. I woke up in the back of a van. He pulled me out, I hit him with something I had found in the van. He fell to the ground, I ran as fast as I could. I ran to the beach, he came after me, he grabbed my arm. That made me fall to the ground. He pinned me down, tried to rape me but I fought back and started to scream. He found something and hit me with it. I think Dex probably heard somebody coming closer and ran next thing I know I woke up at the beach hearing somebody asking me if I was ok. The rest you all know."

The whole time Liana told her story, Duke caressed her back with his hand.

Audrey said: "You're one brave woman Liana."

"Thank you, I just wish Carly was still alive and here with me. She would have loved it here. I miss her so much." said Liana with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, she's here in a way you know, she'll always be in your heart." said Duke and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Duke is right you know, she's here with you." said Audrey.

"Thanks, I know, that's very sweet of you both to say." said Liana.

"I hate to say this but I've got to ask you both to come to the police station to give your statement of what happened here." said Audrey.

"That's not a problem Audrey. We'll follow you and Nathan." replied Duke.

"Ok we'll leave for the police station after we got all the statements from the few customers and the waitresses who were here and witnessed everything." said Audrey.

"Ok we'll be on the porch till you're ready to leave." said Duke.

"Sure no problem." replied Audrey.

Duke and Liana went to the porch while Nathan and Audrey talked to all the witnesses and got their statements. Duke sat down and patted on his leg.

"Please sit down Liana." asked Duke.

"Ok." said Liana and she sat down on his lap. Duke put his arms around her and she curled up to him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss and for everything you went through." said Duke while he stroked her back.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you, I'm so glad I got to meet you all. You all have been such a support for me. Especially you Duke, you're always there for me, no matter what. You saved my life today. I can never repay you. Audrey, Nathan and you, you're like my guardian angels. You've saved me twice you know. First time at the beach and now today with Dex. I would have been dead. I'm so grateful to you all." said Liana.

"It's ok Liana, it's ok. We did what we had to do. We weren't going to let him shoot you. I wasn't going to let you get killed by that man. I always defend and protect the ones I care about and I care a lot about you Liana."

Liana looked at Duke while he said that. She saw tears coming up in the corner of his eyes. She took his face in her hands, leaned forward and kissed the tears away. Liana kept kissing his entire face. With every kiss she said thank you. Duke placed his hand in her neck and kissed her back.

Suddenly they heard somebody cough and saying: "If your two are done kissing, you can follow us to the police station."

Duke and Liana both looked up and saw Nathan standing in the doorway of the porch smiling at them. Liana blushed, jumped up and didn't know where to look. Duke stood up after her.

"Yeah sure no problem Nathan. We'll follow you." replied Duke with a little blush on his face. He didn't know where to look either.

"I'll go get my keys from the bar, I'll meet you at the car Liana." said Duke and gave her a quick kiss.

"That's not necessary Duke, I got your keys here already, here they are." Said Nathan and he tossed the car keys to Duke.

Duke caught them with one hand and looked surprised at Nathan.

"Let's go, the sooner we give those statements, the sooner we can go home." said Duke.

"Home?" asked Liana.

"Yeah home." replied Duke smiling at her.

"Sounds good to me." said Liana back.

Liana reached for Duke's hand, he grabbed it and together they walked hand in hand to his truck. Nathan and Audrey looked at them and smiled at each other. They got to Nathan's truck. Both trucks drove off to the police station.

At the police station Nathan took Duke's statement and Audrey took Liana's. After the statements they all went to Nathan's office. Nathan sat on his chair with Audrey next to him in her chair. Duke and Liana sat on the other side of the desk. First they were all silent, just sitting there.

"How did you know Dex was going to be there?" asked Liana while looking at Nathan and Audrey.

"We got a call from LAPD and Chester PD. They told us what happened in LA and Chester. They also told us that Dex had arrived in Halifax and that he hired a van. He asked directions to Chester at the car rental company. He also asked where he could buy a gun and some ammunition. That alarmed the clerk, he went to see his boss who called the police immediately but by the time they arrived, Dex was gone. The car rental company told the police everything they knew. By the time Halifax PD contacted Chester PD, Dex already killed your best friend and kidnapped you Liana. Chester PD arrived a few minutes too late at your flat. Your neighbors told everything that happened to the cops. They immediately searched for you. From the moment we contacted them for asking information about you, they made the connection and sent us everything they've got. Luckely we got it on time. We called you Duke but couldn't reach you. So we immediately drove to The Cape Rouge. On our way there we saw your truck at The Grey Gull. The rest is history as they say." said Nathan.

"Wow." said Duke.

"Yes indeed wow. He was one sick, excuse me for my language, son of a bitch." replied Nathan.

"I agree with you Nathan, he was indeed one sick son of a bitch. The world is a much better place now without him." said Duke.

"Duke you agree with Nathan? That's a first." said Audrey.

"Oh wel yeah it's always a first for something." replied Duke with a little smile.

"Yes it is." said Audrey smiling.

Nathan said nothing but smiled too.

"Are you ok Liana?" asked Audrey.

"I'm ok I think. So much happened in a few days." replied Liana.

"I know and it must be so confusing for you now." said Audrey.

"No I'm not confused, it's all so clear to me now. Just feeling sad for Carly." said Liana.

"I'm really sorry for the loss of your friend and all you've been through today." said Audrey and she got up and gave Liana a big hug.

"I'm sorry too for your loss. If there is anything we can do, let us know ok?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah I will, thank you all so much for what you've done for me and for saving my life today. You're like my guardian angels. I'm so grateful." said Liana.

"No problem, we did what we had to do and we're happy we were there in time. But I'm sure that if we didn't get there in time, Duke would have protected you very good. He always come through for his friends." replied Audrey.

Duke said nothing but looked away and you could see a little blush coming on his cheeks.

"Ok enough compliments for a day. Who wants a drink?" asked Duke.

"A drink?" asked Nathan.

"Yes a drink, I'm thirsty Nathan and Liana didn't eat yet. She looks like she can pass out any minute. She needs food." said Duke.

"Nathan, Duke is right, Liana is looking pale, she needs something to eat and drink." said Audrey.

"I would suggest to go to The Grey Gull but that's out of the question I suppose?" asked Duke.

"Yes it's still a crime scene and the forensic guys are still doing their job there. Once they're done, you can reopen The Grey Gull." replied Nathan.

"Then I invite you all to The Cape Rouge. I'll make something to eat and got plenty to drink." said Duke.

"We'll come in a few hours after the forensic guys are done. Duke, you and Liana should go to The Cape Rouge, make her something to eat ok?" said Audrey.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." said Duke and Nathan at the same time. They looked at each other, looked away and Duke coughed a little.

Audrey and Liana looked at each other and started to laugh. This made Duke and Nathan grin and they laughed too.

Liana got up and almost lost her balance.

"Wow, easy girl, I'm going to carry you to the truck and drive you home. So you can eat something. See you two later." said Duke and he picked up Liana.

"See you later!" said Liana while lying in Duke's arms.

"See you later." replied Nathan and Audrey while Duke walks out of Nathan's office.

Duke hurries to his truck, gently places Liana on her feet, opens the door of his truck and helps Liana into his truck. He gets into his truck himself, starts it and drives off to The Cape Rouge. While on their way, Liana falls asleep. When they arrive at The Cape Rouge, he carefully gets Liana out of the truck and carries her on board. He lies her down on the bed, takes of her shoes and clothes, leaves her underwear on and covers her with the sheets. He takes some clothes out of the closet and puts them the dresser. Duke closes the door of the bedroom and goes to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Liana wakes up from the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. She gets up and notices she's only wearing her underwear, realising that Duke undressed her. This made her blush and giggle. Duke who was on his way to the bedroom, heard her giggling and knocked on the door.

"Liana? Are you awake, I made you something, one of my specialities: shrimps à la Duke. I've put some clothes for you on the dresser. They're the ones Audrey gave you, the other ones are in the other closet. Do you want me to help you get dressed?" asked Duke.

"I like that offer very much Duke but then those clothes won't be on me for long. And I'm very hungry, my stomach is rumbling here. But I'll hold you to that offer." said Liana.

"Mmmm you might be right on that. I'll let you get dressed. Do you want some wine with your meal?" asked Duke.

"Yes please. I'll be there in a few minutes." replied Liana.

"Ok don't take too long or I'll come get you then you will be right and those clothes will be coming off." said Duke with a big grin.

"Ok." said Liana with a big smile.

She quickly put on the clothes and was wondered how good Duke's combination was. She opened the door and there was Duke standing.

"Looking good." he said and led her the way to a beautiful decorated table.

Like a real gentleman he let her go first and Liana took place at the table. Duke opened a bottle of white wine and poured it into their glasses.

"It's the same wine we drank yesterday." said Duke.

"Oh I liked that wine. Thank you." replied Liana.

"You're welcome. Here's my famous shrimps à la Duke." said Duke smiling and he gave Liana hers.

Duke sat down across Liana with his plate.

"Bon appetite, don't let it get cold." said Duke.

"Bon appetite." replied Liana.

Duke looked at Liana when she took a first bite.

"Mmmmmm this is delicious, it's like, how do they say this, a culinary orgasm?"

Duke looked relieved and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Liana.

"It's just that nobody gave me that kind of compliment that my cooking gave them a culinary orgasm." said Duke with a big smile.

"Oh I see hi hi." replied Liana.

"Thank you for that great compliment. I'm very happy you like my cooking." said Duke.

"I don't like it, I love it." said Liana.

"Thank you." replied Duke.

Liana smiled at Duke, he smiled back and they both enjoyed their meal in silence. During the meal Duke looked a few times intensively at Liana and these looks made her blush. That blushing made Duke smile even more. When they were done eating, Liana helped Duke clean the table and doing the dishes. By the time the dishes were done, Audrey and Nathan arrived.

"Look who's has arrived." said Duke.

"Ah Audrey and Nathan. Are the forensics already done?" asked Liana.

"Yes, they are and the case is closed. You can reopen The Grey Gull Duke, you just have some cleaning up to do. It was pretty clear, with the crime scene and all the statements from the witnesses, our statements and both your statements, that it was a justified shooting. So the case is closed, so no more worries for you." replied Nathan.

"I'm glad to hear that, no that I'm glad that Dex is dead but you had no choice. I just wish everything turned out different." said Liana.

"Yes I agree but life doesn't work that way." said Duke.

"Talking about something different, I see that we arrived just in time." said Audrey.

"In time?" asked Liana.

"Yes for dessert. Duke makes the best desserts I ever tasted." replied Audrey.

"Really? I already ate some delicious shrimps. Can't wait for dessert. What's the dessert, Duke?" asked Liana.

"Well, I made some blueberry cream cake. One of the best desserts from Nova Scotia, one of my personal favorites. Don't worry there's enough for all of us." said Duke.

"Mmmmm sounds good." said Liana.

"Oh it's one of the best dessert I've ever tasted here in Haven, besides cupcakes of course." said Audrey.

"Cupcakes?" asked Liana.

"Yes I'm a big fan of cupcakes, like Nathan is of pancakes and Duke of waffles. What's your favorite?" said Audrey.

"Mine is ice cream. Especially cherry vanilla, add some whipped cream and I'm sold." replied Liana.

"You can add ice cream to cupcakes, pancakes and waffles, always a good combination, especially with pancakes." said Nathan with a big smile on his face.

"If I have to choose I like it much more with waffles or just only ice cream with whipped cream." said Liana while looking at Duke.

This made him smile.

"Ok let's all sit down at the table, I'll give you each a slice. Who want's whipped cream too?" asked Duke and looked specifically at Liana.

"Me of course." said Liana.

"Me too." said Audrey.

"Not for me." said Nathan.

"Me neither. Ok who wants to drink what?" said Duke.

"I'll have some more white wine please." replied Liana.

"I'll have some white wine too please." said Audrey.

"For me a beer Duke." said Nathan.

"I'll have a beer too, more white wine for the women than." said Duke and he winked at Liana.

This made her giggle and she blushed a little too. Duke got the drinks, gave everyone their drinks and a slice of that delicious blueberry cream cake. For the women with whipped cream. Duke took place at the table too. Everybody ate his/her slice in silence. After they were done, everyone helped cleaning up and the men offered to do the dishes. Taking advantage of this Audrey and Liana went upstairs to the deck with their glasses and the white wine. They sat down in and enjoyed the beautiful view.

"What time is it?" asked Liana.

Audrey took a look at her watch and said: "It's past 19:00 pm."

"Wow no wonder I was hungry when I woke up." said Liana.

"When did you wake up?" asked Audrey.

"No idea, you've got to ask Duke. I think it was around 17:00, I'm not sure. I woke up from all those delicious smells coming out of the kitchen." said Liana.

"That's possible, cause we got here around 18:00. Did he make his famous shrimp à la Duke?" asked Audrey.

"Yes he did, it was delicious. I told him it was a culinary orgasm." said Liana.

Audrey was just drinking some whine and she almost spit it back out when she heard this.

"OMG! You said what? A culinary orgasm? I agree but don't tell him that. I just wish I could have seen his face when you said that. Oh my God! Ha ha" said Audrey while laughing out loud. Liana laughed out loud too. The men downstairs heard them laugh all the way down and smiled at each other. The dishes were done and the men became very curious so they silently went upstairs. There they saw Audrey and Liana still laughing in their chairs. The tears were rolling over their eyes. It was clear they had the giggles. Liana even got the hiccups, this made them laugh even more. Than Audrey got the hiccups too.

"Oh my God I can't stop laughing, HIC!" said Liana while the tears ran down her face.

"Me neither! HIC, HIC" laughed Audrey.

Duke gave Nathan a sign to go around very quietly, Nathan nodded and they both sneaked around till they were slightly behind and to the side of Audrey and Liana. Duke was behind Liana and Nathan behind Audrey. Duke gave another signal to Nathan to jump up and scare the women. Nathan smiled big time and nodded his head again that he understood. Duke was counting silently to 3 while holding up 3 fingers to Nathan. And at 3 both men jumped up while yelling BOOOOOOOO! Audrey and Liana both jumped up so fast from their chairs that they jumped over their chair and they landed in the men's arms. Liana in Duke's and Audrey in Nathan's.

"Nathan, why did you do that? Scare us like that!" asked Audrey while looking a little angry.

"Yes Duke why?" asked Liana also looking a little angry.

"Mmmm well you both had the hiccups and we wanted to help you get rid of it. It worked didn't it? And it was actually Duke's idea." said Nathan while he gently helped Audrey down to her own feet.

"Well at the moment it seemed a good idea. Nathan you went along with it without hesitating." said Duke.

"Duke can you put me down please? Your plan worked, my hiccups are gone. Thank you for that but next time try not to give us a heart attack ok?" asked Liana.

"Ah ok no problem. Here you go." said Duke and he puts Liana gently down.

"I promise I'll try not to give you a heart attack next time I scare you." said Duke while keeping his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Ok we need some other drinks cause the bottle of white wine is broken, oh all that good wine spoiled." said Audrey with a sad face.

"Wait I'll get another bottle. You want another beer Nathan?" asked Duke.

"Yes please. I'll help clean up here. Bring some new glasses too Duke, I'm afraid the glasses didn't survive the jump either." said Nathan.

"Ok I'll get a broom, a new bottle of white wine, two glasses and some beer." said Duke.

"I'll help you Duke." said Liana.

Duke and Liana went downstairs. He showed her where the broom and sweeping glance were while he got the bottle of wine, the beers and the glasses. They went upstairs again. Liana and Audrey whipped the broken glasses and bottle together. Duke told them where the trashcan for broken glass was. Nathan and Duke got some chairs and a table, placed them together, placed the bottle of wine, the bottles of beer and the glasses on the table.

"Look what I found: a deck of playing cards. We can play some poker." said Nathan.

"I know something better than poker." replied Duke.

"Let me guess, strip poker? You're so predictable." said Audrey.

"What? You can't blame a man for trying." said Duke trying to look innocent.

"I never played strip poker before. I would like to try." said Liana.

"You NEVER played strip poker? Oh that's too bad." said Duke.

"You know what, I'll teach you while we're playing it." said Audrey.

"Sure why not? It's not that we, men, are going to lose." said Duke.

"Of course men never loose with strip poker." agreed Nathan.

"What? Are you two serious? Do you want to bet on that?" asked Audrey.

"Come on Audrey, you know I'm very good at poker, especially strip poker. Nathan is good too, not that good. Liana never played it and you're just average." replied Duke.

"Really? Just average ha? Let's see about that!" said Audrey.

"Ok let's play than." said Nathan.

"Liana these are the rules: every player gets 2 cards, than follows the flop, turn and river. The dealer places them slowly one by one on the table. Once the flop, turn and river are turned, the player after the dealer places his/her cards one by one on the table. And then the player after, and so on. The last person that places his/her cards on the table is the dealer. All players will see who's card is the lowest when all cards are open at the table. The player with the lowest card has to remove a piece of clothing at choice. Are there several player with the same lowest card, they've got to remove a piece of clothing at choice too. After the removing of one piece of clothing by the losers, the game just starts again." said Duke.

"Ok I got it, sounds good, can't wait to play it." said Liana.

"Ok let's deal the cards then." said Nathan.

"You'll deal Nathan." Said Audrey.

"What? You don't trust me Audrey?" asked Duke.

Audrey said nothing but just looked at him and smiled. Nathan started to deal the cards and the games began. The first round Duke, Nathan and Audrey won, Liana had to remove a piece of clothing and she choose her right shoe. The second game the women won and the men both had the lowest card so they both had to remove a piece of clothing. Nathan removed his vest, Duke his left shoe. Third round Liana won and Duke lost. He removed his right shoe. The next game Audrey won and Nathan lost, he removed his left shoe. The rounds followed one by one until they ended up with the final round, cause Duke and Nathan were only wearing their underpants on.

"Uh girls?" asked Nathan.

"Yes Na than." said Audrey with a big smile.

"Shouldn't we just leave it with this? I mean it's obvious Liana and you are wearing the most clothes and we just only our underpants." said Nathan.

"Mmmmm Liana what do you think? Should we leave it like this or one more final round?" asked Audrey.

Duke and Nathan looked desperately at Liana. They even begged her and used their puppy eyes on her.

"I know I'm a sucker for puppy eyes. So they got off the hook this time. But next time I won't be so nice." replied Liana with a big grin on her face.

"So now talking about the prize we won." said Liana.

"What prize? Nobody said anything about a prize. Did you Duke?" asked Nathan.

"No, said nothing about a prize." replied Duke.

"Normally when there's a bet, there's a prize too, normally money. And Audrey did mention a bet earlier." said Liana smiling.

"That's true, I said and quote myself: Do you want to bet at that?" said Audrey with a big grin on her face.

"Ok, ok, what do you two want for prize?" asked Nathan while Duke and he got dressed.

"Nathan, what are you saying?" whispered Duke.

"Let them have their prize, they probably ask for some more wine or something like that." whispered Nathan back.

"Are you sure about that?" whispered Duke.

"No but there's only one way to find out." whispered Nathan back.

"Mmmm what about a kiss, not just a kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the lips."

Duke and Nathan look both stunned. Duke turns to Nathan, looks at him and Nathan shakes his shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Some more wine or something like that ha." whispered Duke at Nathan.

"How could I know that would be the prize?" whispered Nathan back.

"Ok who kisses who?" asked Duke.

"Well I was thinking, I get my kiss from Duke, so Audrey should get her kiss from Nathan." replied Liana.

Audrey, Duke and Nathan all looked surprised at Liana.

"Did I say something wrong? Is it not a good idea?" asked Liana.

"No you said nothing wrong, you just got us surprised that's all. It's a very good idea." said Duke.

"It's a perfect idea." replied Audrey.

Now Nathan looked surprised at Audrey.

"Duke when will I get my prize?" asked Liana.

"Well what about now? Come here Liana." replied Duke with a big smile.

Liana got up, walked to Duke and let Duke pull her on his lap. Duke placed his left hand on her neck and his right hand on her back so she wouldn't fall of his lap. Liana leaned forward, Duke did the same. Their lips met each other and soon their kiss became deeper and wetter. They would have gone further if Nathan didn't clear his throat.

"Oops hi hi. We got a little carried away I guess." giggled Liana while blushing hard.

"Yeah just a little bit, not much." said Audrey.

"Nathan did you give Audrey her prize yet?" asked Duke with a big grin.

"No he hasn't. I think I'm going to have to get it myself." said Audrey.

Audrey walked to Nathan, took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. Nathan was stunned but soon responded by taking Audrey in his arms and kissed her back. Their kisses also became hotter and more intense till Duke cleared his throat. Audrey hid her face on Nathan's chest.

"Also got a little carried away Nathan? Audrey?" asked Duke.

"Oh don't tease them Duke, you're making them blush." said Liana.

"Nathan blushing? No way. Audrey that's possible. But… oh my God! Nathan Wournos you're blushing! Audrey you too! Where is my cellphone? I got to take a picture of this. Otherwise nobody believes me." said Duke while looking for his cellphone.

"Duke Crocker, don't you dare take a picture!" shouted Audrey while smiling.

"Too late!" replied Duke. "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes why not? But when I get my hands on that phone of yours, that picture will be deleted." said Nathan.

"Ok I'm not giving you my cellphone than." replied Duke.

"You better not put that picture on the internet Duke or I'll kick your butt." said Audrey.

"I promise I won't put it on the internet." said Duke while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"What time is it? Cause I think my watch stopped." said Nathan.

"It's almost 23:00 pm. at my watch." replied Audrey.

"Wow that late already? I got to go, tomorrow is another working day." said Nathan.

"I got to go too, I'm also working tomorrow, remember partner?" replied Audrey.

"Audrey, are you working tomorrow afternoon too?" asked Liana.

"Normally yes, why?" said Audrey.

"Well, I would like your help with arranging my best friends funeral." said Liana.

"Sure I would love to help you with that. Nathan can I get tomorrow afternoon off?" asked Audrey.

"No problem. Take the afternoon off. I'll survive." replied Nathan.

"Oh thank you so much Nathan, this means so much to me." said Liana and she gave him a big hug.

"You're welcome." said Nathan.

"Thank you so much Audrey." said Liana.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow around lunchtime? I'll pick you up here." asked Audrey.

"That's ok for me. What do you think Duke?" asked Liana.

"Sure no problem for me." said Duke.

"Ok that's settled than. I'll see you tomorrow." said Audrey and she gave Liana and Duke a hug.

"See you tomorrow." said Liana and Duke.

"I'll drop you off Audrey." said Nathan.

"See you next time Liana, Duke." said Nathan. He gave Liana a hug and Duke a hand.

"See you Nathan. Thank you again for everything you've done." said Liana.

"You're welcome Liana." replied Nathan.

Nathan and Audrey left The Cape Rouge and got into Nathan's bronco. Liana waved at them while they drove off. She helped Duke with cleaning up and putting everything at its place. Then they went downstairs. Duke did some more cleaning up in the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower or do you need some help in the kitchen?" asked Liana.

"No I'm almost done, have lots of fun in the shower." said Duke.

"Thanks Duke it'll be fun but not as much as you can have with two." replied Liana before entering the bedroom.

Liana looked in the dresser for a nightgown but didn't found one right away. So she turned around to ask Duke to find him standing in the doorway.

"Looking for something?" asked Duke.

"Well I was looking for a nightgown that I could wear after my shower." replied Liana.

"Too be honest, I haven't seen a nightgown. I don't think there was one between the clothes that Audrey gave you." said Duke.

"No nightgown, what am I going to wear than?" asked Liana.

"One of my shirts or naked like last night." said Duke smiling.

"Oh! What would you choose?" asked Liana.

"Naked of course!" replied Duke immediately.

"Hi hi why aren't I surprised you say that. You read my mind. I was thinking the same thing." said Liana.

"Really? Can you read my mind too? Let's try that out shall we? What am I thinking now?" asked Duke.

"Mmmm let me see." said Liana.

Liana took Duke's face in her hands and looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"What do you see?" asked Duke.

"Patience Duke!" She pauses and looks Duke over. "Well I see a gorgeous hot man and a woman who wants to take a shower. And the woman needs some help with washing her back and drying it off to of course. If I remember correctly you asked me once if you could help me with drying off my back. Well I would like you to help me with that." Another pause and this time she kisses him lighty on the lips. "But going back to the mindreading I would say taking a shower with me?" said Liana.

"Oh you're right about everything but you forgot something." replied Duke.

"What did I forget?" asked Liana.

"You forgot to say a gorgeous hot man and a amazingly beautiful, very attractive, very sweet woman." said Duke.

"Oh Duke, you're making me blush." said Liana.

"I like to see you blush especially after some love making." replied Duke.

"Oh my God! Duke Crocker, you rascal!" said Liana.

Duke laughed out loud and slowly set a few steps forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Liana smiling.

"You want me to dry your back right?" asked Duke.

"Oh yes, very much." said Liana.

"But to dry your back, you've got to get wet first right?" asked Duke.

"Yes that's true." replied Liana.

"So to get you wet, we got to get you in the shower. Where are we heading now do you think?" asked Duke.

"To the bathroom?" said Liana, acting very innocent.

"Good answer." said Duke and he leaned forward, picked Liana up and carried her into the bathroom.

Duke set Liana down and stripped her slowly of her clothes, one by one he let her clothes fall onto the floor. He kissed her than deeply. Than he gave quick kisses to her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her belly and her vagina. With every kiss Duke said that she was beautiful. He stood up and took Liana's hands and let them to the buttons of his shirt. Liana unbuttoned them one by one and took off his shirt. Than her fingers went to his belt and unbuckled it. She slowing unbuttoned his pants, unzipped him and pulled his pants down together with his underpants. Duke stepped out of his pants and helped Liana up. He led her to the shower, turned the water on. He felt if the water wasn't too warm and let her step in first. He got in the shower after her.

"Turn around with your face to the wall. I'm going to wash your hair first." said Duke.

"Ok." said Liana.

Duke grabbed the shampoo and softly washed her hair. Than he rinsed her hair slowly, making sure she didn't get any shampoo in her eyes. Liana leaned back and moaned a little. When her hair was done, Duke took a washcloth and some soap.

"Now turn to me Liana." said Duke.

She turned to him and he slowly soaped her in, starting at her shoulders, than her arms, her hands, her breasts, her belly, her back, her thighs, her legs, her feet. Than he took the shower head and slowly rinsed all the soap away from her shoulders all the way down.

"Turn around again and open your legs a little." whispered Duke in her ears.

"Ok." whispered Liana back.

Liana turned around and opened her legs a little bit. Duke came closer behind me so she could feel his body. He placed one hand on her belly. With the other he took the shower head again and slowly moved it down till he was at her vagina. There he gently moved it in circles over her clitoris. This made Liana crazy. She moaned louder and louder while he kept circling her clit. Liana arched her back a little. Duke moved the showerhead a little lower so the water jets got into her vagina. This made Liana move her hips and she started to ride the water. He placed the showerhead away, turned off the water and let his two fingers slide down to her vagina. He felt that she was wet and slowly inserted his two fingers. He moved them in and out. First slowly but when he felt that Liana was riding his fingers harder and harder, he moved them in the same pace as her. Liana felt the familiar sensation in her belly and began to pant. She reached back and held on to Duke while she kept riding his fingers faster and faster. She called Duke's name and let her orgasm take her over. She would have fallen over if Duke hadn't of held to her. He quickly took her in his arms and held her till she breathed normally again.

"Duke that was amazing. Now it's your turn to be washed." said Liana while she turned around.

"Can't wait." said Duke.

"Oh I can see that." giggled Liana while she looked down at his hardened penis.

Duke turned on the water and gave Liana a washing cloth and the bar of soap. Liana made the washing cloth and rubbed the soap on it. She put the soap away and gently started to wash Duke. Like Duke she started with his shoulders, than his arms, his hands, his chest, his belly, his back, his thighs, his legs and his feet. She took the shower head and slowly rinsed the soap off starting at his shoulders all the way down.

"I hope you haven't forgotten a special part of my body?" asked Duke smiling.

"Oh no, that will get a special treatment. You just have to be a little patient." said Liana.

She reached up and kissed Duke on his lips, sucking a little on his under lip. This made Duke moan a little. Then she kissed, licked and sucked a little on his neck while massaging his shoulders with her hands. She slowly licked her way down to his nipples, she softly caressed them with her fingers, kissed them, took them in her mouth and sucked on them hard. His nipples became instantly hard and Duke made a louder moan. This made Liana smile and she went down to his belly button and circled it with her tongue. She gave little kisses on it and after every kiss, she sucked a little too. Duke made more moaning sounds now, moved his right hand to Liana's hair and his left hand to the bar of the shower head. Liana kneeled down, facing Duke's penis, which already reacted to her kissing, licking and sucking. She placed her hands on his penis, firmly stroking it up and down with one hand while the other caressed his balls. Duke started to shake a little and made some more moaning. Liana kept stroking her hand up and down a little faster. He moaned faster and louder. She lowered her head, gently took the head of his penis in her mouth and sucked it a little. This made Duke move his hips a bit forward so his penis got a bit further in her mouth. Liana sucked him tightly and moved up and down with her head, encouraged with Duke's hand in her hair. Duke licked his lips with his tongue. Liana let his penis out of her mouth and looked up to him.

"Please don't stop, you're doing great." said Duke.

"Oh I won't stop, I like this too much to stop. I'm not going to stop till you come." replied Liana.

"Oh God, you're driving me crazy here, please keep doing what you're doing." begged Duke.

Liana smiled and took his penis back between her lips and licked at the slit at the top of his penis while stroking it with her right hand. She softly squeezed his balls with her left hand. Duke went crazy and arched his back, this made his penis slide further in Liana's mouth. She started to suck tightly and kept moving her hands on his penis and balls. Duke moved his hips faster and Liana followed his pace while sucking and stroking him. She squeezed his balls a little tighter. Duke groaned now and made one big thrust and called out Liana's name. He came in her mouth and Liana swallowed it while looking at Duke. Duke looked down while Liana did that. He helped Liana up and they held each other with saying nothing.

Duke took the showerhead and let the water run over them both, than he helped Liana out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried her off from top to bottom. When he's done, Liana takes a towel too and dries him off also from top to bottom. Then Liana took Duke's hand and guided him to the bedroom where they climbed into bed, cuddling and kissing each other. Liana lied on her left side facing Duke who lied on his right side.

"Good night Liana, sweet dreams." whispered Duke.

"Good night Duke, sweet dreams for you too. Love you." whispered Liana back and she fell asleep.

Duke was shocked that Liana said that she loves him. He couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly he felt a very warm feeling in his heart. Duke smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too Liana."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling so good and with a big smile on his face.

Around 10 am Liana woke up. She stretched her arms and legs out, opened her eyes and saw that Duke wasn't in bed anymore. But there was a little note on his pillow. Liana sat up and read the note.

"Dear Liana, didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so nice, I'm at The Grey Gull cleaning up. If you need me, my cellphone number is on speed dial 1 of my home phone. I made you some breakfast, you'll find it in the kitchen. I also made some lunch for Audrey and you. It's in the picnic basket on the table.

Love you,

Duke"

"Oh my God! It wasn't a dream last night, he really said that he loves me too. I wasn't imagining things, he really said it." thought Liana.

She kept reading Duke's note a few more times, still not believing that he loves her. When she did start to believe, a big warm feeling surrounded her heart. She gave a quick kiss on the note, wishing she could kiss Duke for real. She looked at the clock and it was already 10:45 am.

"Oh I better hurry, Audrey will be here any minute." thought Liana.

She got out of bed, picked her clothes from the dresser and skipped to the bathroom. There she took a quick shower, cleaned the shower, putted her clothes on and went to the bedroom where she cleaned up too. Liana went then to the kitchen and ate her breakfast. By the time she was done, Audrey was there.

"Hi Liana, how are you?" asked Audrey and she gave Liana a big hug.

"I'm good, had some good night sleep and you?" asked Liana while hugging Audrey back.

"I'm good too, slept very well thank you. Are you ready to go?" asked Audrey.

"I'm ready, just got to brush my teeth and clean my plate and mug." said Liana.

"You'll go brush your teeth, I'll clean up here. Oh a picnic basket?" asked Audrey.

"Yes Duke made that for us for lunch. I'll be right back." replied Liana while she entered the bathroom.

"Take your time." said Audrey.

After a few minutes Liana came back and found Audrey looking in the basket.

"All good things in it?" asked Liana.

"Oh yes, Duke knows what I like, cupcakes and some waffles too! Oh so sweet of him." replied Audrey.

"Oh indeed so sweet of him! Why aren't I surprised that there are cupcakes and waffles?" said Liana.

"That's just who Duke is. Rough on the outside, soft on the inside. What can I help you with?" asked Audrey.

"I would like to go to Chester, I want to say goodbye to Carly and make some arrangements for her funeral. I think I'll need a friend too." said Liana.

"That's what friends are for, to help you and to be there for you in good and bad times. I'm here for you." said Audrey.

"Thanks Audrey, I really appreciate that. I really do." replied Liana.

"It's ok. Ready to go?" asked Audrey.

"Yes and no but let's go." said Liana.

"Chester here we come." said Audrey.

Liana and Audrey left The Cape Rouge and went to Audrey's car. The ladies drove off to Chester. After a relatively silent drive they arrived in Chester, first going to the mortuary. Where Audrey parked her car next to.

"Here we are, Chester Mortuary." said Audrey.

Liana said nothing but just stared out the window. Audrey softly touched Liana's shoulder and asked her if she was ok.

Liana turned to Audrey and said: "I'm ok but I just wish I didn't have to do this. But she's got no other family. We only had each other. It's so sad."

Audrey replied: "Well she was lucky to have you as her friend."

"Thanks Audrey. Yeah we were lucky to have each other. Too bad she had to go this way, she didn't deserve this at all." said Liana.

"No she didn't and there's nothing you can change about it. But you can give her the respect she deserves. I'll help you anyway I can." said Audrey.

"Thank you so much." said Liana and she gave Audrey a hug.

"That's ok, that's what friends are for to help each other. For better or worse also applies on friendships." said Audrey while she hugged Liana back.

After the hug they both got out the car and walked to the mortuary. Liana went in first, Audrey followed her. They were greeted by the receptionist who let them sit down in the waiting room while she called the mortician who was responsible for Carly. They didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes a woman came up to them and asked if they were relatives from Carly. Liana responded by saying that she was her best friend but that there were no relatives anymore.

She explained that Carly's parents both died in a car crash when Carly was only 5 years old. She was than raised by her aunt who passed away from cancer when Carly was 22. The mortician asked if she wanted to see Carly. Liana immediately said yes. The mortician led the way to a little room with one window in. She asked them to wait there. After a few minutes the curtains on the other side of the window opened and they saw a table with a body and a white sheet over. The mortician looked at Liana and she nodded her head. The mortician slowly removed the sheet from the head and there was Carly's face.

Liana burst into tears. Audrey took her in her arms and rocked her gently while Liana cried on her shoulder. Audrey nodded at the mortician and she placed the sheet back over Carly's face. The curtains slowed closed again. Audrey took Liana to the other side of the room where there was a sofa. They sat down for a little while. Audrey held Liana in her arms and let her cry. Liana stopped crying and looked for a tissue. Audrey gave her one.

At that time the mortician came back with some papers. Most of it was already filled in, only Liana had to fill in her personal data. Liana did this and gave the papers back to the mortician. She asked what she had to do now. The mortician said that she could now release Carly's body to her and now Liana could make funeral arrangements. The mortician referred her to the Chester Funeral Home around the corner. Audrey asked if she could leave her car at the parking lot and that was no problem. Liana thanked the mortician for her help and they left the building. They walked straight to the Funeral Home. There they made all the necessary arrangements for the funeral that was next Saturday in Chester.

Liana and Audrey left the Funeral Home and walked to Audrey's car. They drove off to a nice place nearby where they had their picnic. Audrey got a call from Nathan who asked her to go to the Chester PD. They would accompany them to Liana's flat if she needed some stuff, cause outside the flat it was still a crime scene. When they were done with their fabulous lunch, Audrey drove to the Chester PD where they met and talked to the detectives in charge of Carly's homicide and Liana's kidnapping. Liana thanked for everything they did. The detectives felt they didn't deserve the thank you cause they didn't found Liana and were not in time to stop Dex from killing Carly. Liana insured them that she knew that they did everything they could and were able to do. The detectives really appreciated this.

After their talk the detectives drove them to Liana's flat. When they arrived there Liana had a flash back of what happened. Audrey saw at Liana's face something was wrong.

"Liana are you ok?" asked Audrey and she took her in her arms.

"I'm…. I'm ok. Just… the memories, this place, I can't stay here, it's too much, I can't stay in this flat where Carly died in such a horrible way."

Liana started to cry again.

"You don't have to stay here, I'll go with you inside and help you pack your things." said Audrey while comforting Liana.

"Thank you, but I don't know where to live now. I can't stay forever with Duke. Don't know how he feels about me that way." said Liana.

"You know what? I'll give him a call right now. We'll hear then what his reaction will be. But I think I know what his reaction will be. He really likes you, a lot actually. I can tell by the way he looks at you and how he treats you." said Audrey.

"I don't want to bother him with that. He's been through so much with me." replied Liana.

"You're not bothering him. Before I left my home, he called me to tell me to call him anytime, no matter what. He made me promise it and I'm going to keep my promise." said Audrey.

"Ok but tell him I really don't want to be a bother to him." said Liana.

"You're not a bother to him. He likes you a lot and likes you near him. Look! He left me lots of texts to ask how we're doing, especially you. I got to call him now." said Audrey.

"I'll go inside with the detectives ok? I'll be ok, I'm not alone." replied Liana.

"Ok but I'll be right there with you ok?" said Audrey.

"Ok." said Liana and she went inside her flat with the two detectives.

Audrey made a quick call to Duke, she explained what happened and Duke immediately asked where they were. Audrey gave him the address and Duke promised to come. Audrey hang up and hurried back to Liana.

"Liana? I'm here, Duke is on its way. He wants to help pack." said Audrey.

Liana didn't answer immediately. The detectives told Audrey she was in the bedroom. Audrey went in the bedroom and found Liana staring at a picture of Carly and her. She was crying too.

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't be doing this on your own, let me help you." said Audrey.

She took Liana in her arms and rocked her gently till Liana stopped crying.

"I'm ok now, thank you Audrey." said Liana.

"You're welcome. Let me help you, what would you like to pack first?" asked Audrey.

"Well I started with my clothes getting out of my dresser when I saw this picture. It's our picture together from our yearbook. It brought back so many beautiful memories." said Liana.

"Hang on to those memories, they'll help you through it and you've got us of course. We'll help you too." said Audrey.

"Thanks Audrey, I really appreciate what you're doing and I'm so grateful for your help." replied Liana.

"No problem what are friends for?" said Audrey.

One of the detectives came in the room and asked if they knew a man named Duke Crocker. He said that Audrey knew he was coming here to help. He brought another man with him, Chief Nathan Wournos of Haven PD. Audrey immediately apologized to the detective and said that she did know about Duke. The detective nodded at his partner and he led Duke and Nathan pass.

Duke and Nathan also entered the bedroom and Duke went instantly to Liana and took her in his arms. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and her forehead. He told her that everything would be ok.

"Liana, what do you want us to do? Pack some of your stuff in the living room?" asked Nathan.

"Yes please, thank you so much Nathan for coming to help me." replied Liana.

"No problem, besides didn't have much choice when Duke came to the PD and demanded me to come and help." said Nathan with a grin on his face.

"I didn't demand you, I asked you, four pair of hands can do much more than two pair." replied Duke.

"Ok you asked, happy?" asked Nathan.

"Thank you Nathan." answered Duke while smiling at him.

"Audrey would you like to help me in the living room?" asked Nathan.

"Sure but I was going to help Liana." said Audrey.

"I can do that." said Duke.

"Ok, let's go to the living room than. If you need us, you know where to find us." said Audrey.

"Ok thank you both again." said Liana.

Duke went to her closet and opened it. He took a bag out of it and started to pack clothes in them. Liana did the same but then with her clothes and underwear in the dresser.

"Thank you Duke for coming here to help me pack. I really appreciate this." Said Liana.

"No problem Liana. Glad I can help. Audrey said something about you moving here and want to live somewhere else. Why don't you want to live with me?" asked Duke.

"Don't get me wrong, you're special to me and I love The Cape Rouge. But I don't want to be a burden to you by staying with you. I don't want to take advantage of your goodness." said Liana while she kept packing.

"Liana, you're not a burden to me and you're not taking advantage of me either. Liana look at me." said Duke.

Liana stopped packing and looked at Duke.

"I mean it you're not a burden and I like having you around on The Cape Rouge. I never had that feeling with any other woman. I never let them stay that long. The Cape Rouge feels more like a home to me now, thanks to you. You brighten up my day. I feel more alive with you. You… you… you're my everything. Please move in with me at The Cape Rouge. I want you to live with me." Said Duke.

"I… I… I don't know what to say Duke? Are you sure you want me to move in with you? That's a big step and you don't know me that good. I mean the love making is awesome and we've been through a lot lately. But you don't know me. I'm starting to know myself again. Don't get me wrong, I like being with you, you mean a lot to me too." replied Liana.

"Then why not live with me together on The Cape Rouge? It's perfect for getting to know each other?" asked Duke.

"Cause you just like me, you don't love me like I love you! Now you know. I said it out loud." answered Liana.

She went to the little storage next to her bedroom to get another suitcase. When she came back, she saw Duke still standing there but this time with tears in his eyes.

"Duke? Are you ok? Damn I hurt you right? I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry I said that. I'm really sorry, I…"

Liana got interrupted when Duke came to her and took her in his arms.

"Don't you dare to apologize and don't take those words back." said Duke with his voice a little louder while looking in Liana's eyes.

"I'm taking them back but it's obvious you just like me." said Liana.

"Oh obvious ha explain that to me please." replied Duke.

"Well, I can't really explain it, it's more a feeling I've got." said Liana.

"Well your feeling is wrong than. Cause I don't just like you, I love you Liana. I fell in love with you from the first time I looked in those beautiful blue eyes of yours." said Duke.

"You love me?" stuttered Liana.

"Yes I love you Liana. From the first time I saw you on the beach and looked in your eyes. That's the real reason I want you to move in with me. You would make me the happiest man on this world if you said yes to that." said Duke.

"I… I still can't believe you love me. But yes Duke Crocker, I would love to live with you on The Cape Rouge." said Liana.

"You really want to live with me on The Cape Rouge?" asked Duke.

"Yes I really want to live with you." answered Liana.

"YES! You have no idea how happy you just made me." said Duke and he kissed Liana deeply.

"Everything ok in here? What's going on?" asked Nathan and Audrey at the same time.

"We're ok. Liana is moving in with me cause she loves me and I love her." said Duke with the biggest smile.

"What? That's so great. I'm so happy for you both. Come here that I congratulate you both." said Audrey.

Audrey ran to them both and gave them each a big hug and congratulated them again. Nathan went to Duke, gave him a path on the back and congratulated him. To Duke's surprise Nathan gave him a hug too. Than Nathan walked to Liana and gave her a big hug too and congratulated her too.

Epilogue

A few months later Liana woke up and found a note on her nightstand.

"Honey,

I'm at The Grey Gull helping with counting the inventory. I know it's strange to do this on our free day but I've got a very good reason for it. I made you some breakfast. You know where to find that. Audrey is picking you up to take you shopping. Have a lot of fun together and buy yourself a new dress. Audrey knows what kind of dress. She'll drop you off at The Grey Gull afterwards. So enjoy your breakfast and shopping. See you later!

Love you so much!

XXX

Duke"

Liana smiled while reading this, she wondered what Duke was up to this time. She got up and walked to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around her and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. A few minutes later she walked to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

She just finished and Audrey arrived. Liana quickly brushed her teeth and then they were off to a girls afternoon out. They went to several shops before they found the perfect dress. Liana tried to get Audrey to talk about Duke's plan but so far she's got no luck. Then they went to a hairdresser. After Liana's hair was done, Audrey told her to put her dress on. When Liana asked her why, Audrey told her that it was a surprise and she would know when they were at The Grey Gull. The hairdresser also did Liana's make-up when she wore the dress.

When Liana was ready, they went to Audrey's car where Audrey blindfolded her. Then they drove to The Grey Gull. When they arrived at The Grey Gull, somebody opened the passengers door and helped Liana out of the car.

"Hi Liana, welcome to The Grey Gull, I'll help you get inside." said Nathan.

"Hi Nathan, thank you but what's going on here?" asked Liana.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." answered Nathan.

Nathan helped Liana in The Grey Gull. When they entered Liana could hear soft romantic music playing. Nathan led her to a chair and helped her sit down.

"Ok I'm going to take your blindfold off now, keep your eyes closed while I do that. Than softly open them to get used to the light." said Nathan.

"Ok." said Liana.

Nathan took off her blindfold and Liana softly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the beautiful lights hanging on the ceiling throughout The Grey Gull. On every table was a candle burning with next to it a little vase with a rose in it. It all looked so beautiful. Suddenly she saw Duke approaching her. He was wearing a black suit minus the jacket with a white shirt, a black tie, dark grey socks and black shoes. Liana never saw him in a costume. He looked gorgeous in it. He came to her and she could see he was nervous.

Duke stood next to her, gave her a quick kiss and suddenly kneeled down on one knee. Liana was stunned and couldn't say a word. Duke reached for his right pocket in his pants and took out a little box. Liana gasped for breath. Duke took her right hand in his left, looked into her eyes and asked the most important question of his life.

"Liana, from the first time I looked into your eyes I fell in love with you. I was the happiest man on this planet when you moved in with me. After a few months living together now, I think it's time for the next step in our life together. You're the love of my life. Liana Kiara Peluso would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I'll marry you Duke Crocker. You're the love of my life. Yes I'll marry you." responded Liana immediately.

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss he would never forget. Suddenly they got interrupted by a lot of cheering and shouting. Liana looked up and saw everyone of Haven. Nathan and Audrey of course, Vince and Dave, Dwight, really everyone was there. They were all so happy for them. Audrey brought them a glass of champagne but Liana said that she rather had some orange juice. Liana had to almost shout this to Audrey because of all the cheering. Suddenly the cheering stopped and they all looked at Liana, especially Duke who was surprised Liana said no to a glass of champagne.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to drink champagne, it's your favorite drink." asked Duke.

"Well, I was going to tell you this on a special occasion but it can't be more special than tonight. I'm not drinking champagne not because I don't like it anymore but because….. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby in a few months. I'm 3 months pregnant to be exactly." said Liana.

"OMG! I'm going to be a father! All drinks are on me tonight!" shouted Duke out.

Everybody shouted and cheered again. They all came to congratulate them both on the engagement and pregnancy. When all the congratulations were done and all the guests started to talk to each other and started dancing, Liana and Duke went to the porch to take some fresh air.

On the porch he took Liana in her arms and swung her around.

"You just made me the happiest man on this world. I never thought I could be more happier. Thank you for coming into my life, thank you for wanting to be my wife and for this wonderful gift here in your belly. Our little son or daughter growing inside of you. Thank you Liana, I love you so much." said Duke with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for finding me on that beach, you saved my life Duke. Thank you for loving me and always being there for me. Thank you for this wonderful gift too. We both made this little wonder. Thank you Duke, I love you too very much." responded Liana and she had also tears in her eyes.

They both leaned to each other and kissed each other deeply.


End file.
